


Beyond the Karman Line

by Melonicc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonicc/pseuds/Melonicc
Summary: Одним херовым вечером Лэнса затягивает в инопланетный корабль.
Relationships: Galra!Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> это репост моей работы с фикбука: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8900148
> 
> ахтунг: немного похереная концовка и много самокопаний

**fog lake — transcanada**

Я хотел обдумать всё это, а не накрутить себя ещё больше.

Господи, я даже думать не умею по-человечески, куда там разгребать проблемы.  
Куда там делать вообще что-либо.

Я сижу на капоте своего логана, выкуриваю уже, наверно, пятую по счёту сигарету и совсем не планирую возвращаться домой раньше трёх ночи. Я планирую забить на всю свою жизнь хотя бы сегодня, просто тусуясь меж деревьев и поглядывая на изогнутую линию гор, до подножья которых я мог бы дойти пешком минут за двадцать. Пешком — потому что от запаха в салоне меня уже скоро будет выворачивать.

Я не люблю запах машин. Терпеть не могу. Но машины уж точно в своей ужасности не сравнятся с общественным транспортом.  
Я не умею дышать в метро. Меня уносит будто в бездну. Закрытые окна, духота, грохот колёс.  
Всё это невыносимо.  
Таблетки помогают, но я всё равно стараюсь использовать для передвижения по городу свою затхлую коробку.

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, передо мной виднеется ярко-оранжевое небо, понемногу темнеющее. Я кутаюсь в толстовку и обнимаю себя одной рукой, пытаясь согреться, хоть и понимаю, что это не особо поможет.

Мне ничего уже не поможет, даже сигареты, на которые можно было раньше положиться. Херово? — покури и успокойся, говорил один из коллег, хотя сам он особо на сигареты не налегает, вроде бы. Я не интересовался у него лично, но для галочки всё же разок сталкерил его всю смену — покурить этот придурок не выходил ни разу.  
Мне стало завидно. И неприятно.

Если на то пошло, то неприятно мне в последнее время становится ну от всего подряд.

И вот сегодня я, как самая настоящая истеричка, наорал на своего работодателя и свалил в закат, который сейчас наблюдаю. Я думал, это поможет мне разложить все мысли по полочкам, поможет развеяться и найти силы завтра утром притащиться на работу и раскаяться во всём содеянном, но нет.

Почему-то кажется, что всё так и должно быть. Кажется, будто я впервые в жизни сделал что-то правильное.

Ноги тащат моё гудящее от напряжения тело через высокую траву к подножью гор, туда, куда я дойду минут за двадцать.

Вокруг уже достаточно темно для того, чтобы я не мог различить носков своих кед на земле, потому перед моими глазами видно лишь маленькую светящуюся точку от догорающей сигареты. Я морщусь, когда выдыхаю дым, и нащупываю в кармане джинс мятный леденец. Закидываю его в рот, еле отодрав от фантика, и перекатываю его от одной щеки к другой с таким видом, будто после пяти сигарет это должно стать последним штрихом к восстановлению равновесия у меня в мозгах. Но мои мозги продолжают гудеть так же сильно, как и все мои конечности, как и моё туловище, будто я иду не по земле, а по чёртовой стиральной машинке.

Я подумал, что скучаю по Дженнифер. Я снимал у неё комнату в прошлом году, и в подвале дома у нас была прачечная. Там всегда стоял приятный гул от этих самых стиральных машинок, и хрен его знает, почему мой мозг зацепился именно за это воспоминание. Из всех тех, что у нас были, в смысле.

Потому что мы, вроде как, были близки. Ну, я говорю «вроде бы», ведь и сам до сих пор не понял, чем мы были. Были ли вообще?

Мы всегда таращились друг на друга так, будто готовы были друг друга сожрать. Мы были словно парочкой тинейджеров, поддающимся гормонам, и я, наверно, никогда не пойму, почему Джен приняла меня как что-то правильное и с ней совместимое.

Просто, это ж я — Лэнс МакКлэйн. Самый невероятный лузер в мире, которого шпыняют на работе за гору пластинок с таблетками прямо возле клавиатуры, за вечно страдающий вид и за чёрным по белому написанное в мед карте что-то о стрессе и развивающийся депрессии. Я право слово не помню точно, что мне там написали. Скорее всего я просто боялся помнить.

Так вот, Дженнифер — самая невероятная девушка во вселенной, я всегда буду так считать — она была рядом вплоть до того, как я осознал, что совершенно в кавалеры ей не гожусь. Я пропадал порой на пару дней: точно так же, как вот сейчас, уезжал за город и сидел, думал и думал, словно мои проблемы как-то из-за этого должны были решиться. Джен всегда такое мне прощала, даже несмотря на то, что я не предупреждал её. Я никого никогда не предупреждал о подобном.

Я так же не предупреждая уехал в другой штат, оставил лишь какое-то сопливое письмо возле её двери вместе с оплатой за последний месяц. Я, вроде, написал, что мне жаль. Я не помню.

Вот почему она меня не заслужила. Я слишком привык убегать и забывать.

Я нахожу себя стоящим посреди поля с почти растворившимся во рту леденцом. Мне неприятно дует в лицо и за шиворот ледяной ветер, я немного жмурюсь. Говорю одними лишь губами на автомате «всё будет хорошо» и плотно закрываю веки, слушая, как где-то время от времени ветер колышет траву из стороны в сторону. Нет, всё-таки моя адская формула из никотина и мяты помогает.

Я падаю прямо в траву и раскидываю свои конечности звёздочкой.  
Чувствуя, что слишком устал.

Когда я открываю глаза, то мне действительно начинает казаться, что я нещадно себя загонял. Потому что… что это, чёрт возьми, такое?

Мой взгляд намертво впивается в парящий над полем челнок — я похожий видел в каком-то фильме. И вот когда я ловлю себя на том, что секунд десять пытаюсь вспомнить название этого самого фильма, то понимаю, что, скорее всего, я сплю. Я точно сплю, я слишком спокоен и это пугает.

Со всей силы надавливаю ногтями где-то в районе локтя, морщусь от боли и до сих пор не верю собственным ощущениям. Я проверяю карманы на наличие таблеток, но увы и ах — они так и лежат в бардачке. Остаётся мне сидеть, задрав голову, и пытаться понять, ловлю ли я снова галлюцинации.

Хотя, откуда им взяться, здесь же не метро, в конце концов.

Мой психотерапевт меня убьёт.

Челнок, в то время, как я размышляю о наболевшем, успевает облететь поле и теперь болтается в воздухе недалеко от меня, сияя фиолетовыми огоньками. Я моргаю. Огоньки моргают в ответ.

Я в ахуе.

Когда я ощущаю невероятную лёгкость в теле, то думаю, что сейчас вырублюсь и очнусь снова на траве в позе звёздочки. Так должно быть. Всё хорошо, Лэнс, мы уже это проходили, помнишь ведь, что твои глюки не длятся больше нескольких минут? Сейчас попустит.

Но меня не попускает — меня _отпускает от поверхности земли_. Теперь я выпучиваю глаза и только сейчас понимаю, что нахожусь в сраной клишированной сцене похищения инопланетянами. Меня затягивает в челнок фиолетовый луч света. Челнок, который я видел в каком-то фильме. Сейчас было до усрачки смешно признавать, что человеки всё же угадали с конструкцией всяких космических… штук.  
Подо мной закрывается шлюз — я падаю на него с каким-то глухим звуком, шиплю от боли, но тут же вскакиваю. Я чувствую, как мои колени адски ноют после не самой мягкой посадки. Значит, навряд ли я сплю. Хотя не сомневаюсь в том, что мой мозг может придумать чего похлеще.

Господи, как же я запутался.  
Я растерян и мне становится страшно.  
В глазах появляется знакомая рябь, на меня накатывает паника — теперь я думаю, что это, скорее всего, точно плод моего воображения. Потому что так поплыть от приступа мне обычно нужно ещё постараться. Такое случается только после большой дозы алкоголя.

Но я не пил.

Дженнифер отучила.

Кто-то изрекает:

— Ты несчастен.

Я хмурюсь, чувствуя пульсирующую боль в висках. Недоуменно оглядываюсь: я пристегнут к какому-то недоаппарату жизнеобеспечения с кучей проводов и прыгающими на экране неизвестными мне символами. А ещё на меня смотрит самый настоящий пришелец: вытянутые уши, глаза странные без радужки и зрачков, широкие плечи, покрытые, кажется, шерстью. Ого.

— И что? — спрашиваю, будто всё нормально и правильно. Меня потряхивает, но в целом рассудок мой, вроде как, не особо туманен. А может мне просто так кажется.

— Возможно, я знаю, почему, — ровным голосом отвечает он мне.

Начинает казаться, словно есть в этом спокойном тоне что-то знакомое. Моргаю, смотрю ему прямо в глаза: чуть светятся они желтоватым. У него не глаза, а фары машины. Я вспоминаю, что где-то в поле остался мой логан.

— Какого черта происходит? — наконец-то спрашиваю. Будто до этого не было повода.

— Ты не узнал меня?

— А?

— Лэнс.

Моё сердце падает куда-то вниз. Резко, оставляя после себя ноющее пустое место. Я чувствую, как моя голова снова начинает сильно болеть, я моргаю часто, у меня сбивается дыхание. Что это, почему оно так болит, господи?

— Только не паникуй снова. Ты и без этого выглядишь ужасно.

Я резко выдыхаю, из глотки моей вырывается вместе с этим свистящий хрип. Я знаю, знаю, что выгляжу, словно вырванный и помятый листок блокнота, как изношенная дырявая футболка. Я выгляжу так с тех пор, как впервые на импульсе оборвал связи — с какими-то давними друзьями.

И выгляжу ещё ужаснее с тех пор, как оставил Дженнифер.

Пришелец хмурится. — Почему она тебя отпустила?

Я смотрю куда-то сквозь него, пытаясь понять… хоть что-то.

Мне снова страшно, я жмурюсь, всё ещё надеясь, что сплю. Я беззащитный перед этим пришельцем, я как открытая книга, из которой можно вырывать страницы, чтобы снова скомкать, выкинуть в урну, в которую целишься от нечего делать за офисным столом.  
Я нутром чувствую, что к этому разговор и идёт.

— Лэнс, — снова он так знакомо зовёт по имени, — всё в порядке, я тебя не трону.

— Ты говоришь о том, — еле проговариваю я, — что трогать не стоит. Не говори об этом. Я боюсь его.

— Прошлого своего, что ли?

Киваю. Яростно, шея чуть ли не хрустит. В машине есть таблетки и они мне срочно нужны. Мне неприятно. Мне отвратительно. Страшно.

Пришелец отстёгивает меня, и я тут же облегчённо выдыхаю.  
Он протягивает мне колбочку с непонятной жижей.

— Транквилизатор, — говорит.

Я хватаю эту колбочку словно по команде. Выпиваю залпом и облегчённо выдыхаю.

— Как ты ещё вообще жив?

Моргаю. Мне что, из-за своих проблем с головой с крыши прыгать?

— Господи, нет, я не это имел ввиду.

Моргаю снова. Он мысли мои, что ли, слышит?

— Я чувствую лишь твоё эмоциональное состояние. Когда ты думаешь о чём-то суицидальном у меня внутри будто что-то дохнет, поэтому, ради всего блять святого, контролируй свои мысли.

— А. Окей. Извини.

Пришелец молчит несколько секунд, буравит меня своими глазами-фарами, а потом прикрывает их, и вздыхает тяжко, словно я после сверхурочных.

— Это я. Кит.

И вот теперь и настал тот момент, когда моему мозгу стоит окунуться во флэшбэки: яркие, настоящие, будто всё это случилось только вчера. Будто небо сейчас покрыто не звёздами, а теми разогнанными ветром и самолётами облаками.

Я люблю высоту. Штурвал в руках. Космос, до которого мы пытались добраться. Мы тянулись к нему, становились на носочки, хотели коснуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Настолько от него захватывало дух, настолько надежды были высоки. Выше Эвереста. Выше наших самолётов в воздухе.

Мы все в эти надежды верили. Мы жили ими. Мы и были этой самой надеждой в какой-то степени.  
Академия, воспитавшая не одно поколение профессиональных лётчиков. Поколения, отдавшие свои жизни во имя науки, космоса, высоты. Поэтому я не боялся. Ради высоты я готов был на всё.

— Сколько мы не виделись уже? — я кривлю улыбку, не самую свою лучшую. — Лет пять? Вау.

Кит был лучшим на потоке. Знаете, он был тогда для всех нас самым крутым парнем, но в то же время самым неприятным, словно веяло от него странной атмосферой. С ним невозможно было заговорить. Поэтому никто не пытался. Ну. Почти.

— И вижу за эти пять лет ты знатно себя загонял. Не обижайся, но раньше ты явно выглядел посимпатичнее, — говорит Кит и фыркает. Боже, я уже и забыл, как он забавно фыркает.

_Я_ был тем, кто пытался с ним заговорить. Солгу, если скажу, что у меня прекрасно это получалось.  
Но я просто не имел права не заговорить с ним, после того, как узнал, что на самом деле с ним происходит.

У нас были очень тихие коридоры.

Потому что у казарм были безумно тонкие стены, я помню, как слушал ночью чужие разговоры, пялясь в потолок. Это — моё небольшое развлечение, словно сказка на ночь от матери. Кадеты говорили о том, что дома у них происходит, кто ждёт и почему.

Я слушал с упоением. Слушал, любил представлять, что это мои на самом деле истории, что у моего отца действительно был доберман по кличке Матео, что моя мать участвует в скачках, а старший брат номинирован на Нобелевскую премию. Я любил думать, что это мне завтра будут вручать похвальную медаль за лучшую успеваемость на потоке, любил думать, что не придётся завтра неудачнику МакКлэйну драить полы в туалете, пока остальные будут веселиться на празднике в честь конца семестра.

Я много думал, но нихуя не делал.

Но хотел, честно.

Днём я в воздухе отрабатывал базовые упражнения и время от времени прогуливал пары, а ночью шатался по кампусу, сидел в пустых аудиториях порой, глядел на изрисованные чертежами механиков доски. У механиков мел был разноцветным. Мне почему-то становилось даже завидно. У пилотов использовали только белый и жутко скрипучий.

Я знал, что за мной наблюдает дежурный с камер. Меня должны были отчитать ещё после первой вылазки, но нет. Меня будто понимали. И я потому иногда улыбался и кивал в объективы, надеясь, что кто-то действительно за мной следил и улыбался в ответ.

Когда я услышал о том, как кто-то из параллели видел дрыхнущего охранника за мониторами, моё сердце сжалось болезненно, и я почувствовал себя самым несчастным человеком на свете. Я расстроился из-за своей же придуманной истории.

До сих пор чувствую себя глупо.

Так вот в одну из таких ночей я совершенно случайно завернул не в ту сторону — пошёл по коридорам меж лабораториями.  
Услышал за собой тихие шаги.  
Испугался, что меня спалил охранник, но…

Я обернулся и застыл.

Теперь я понимаю, почему не испугался в челноке светящихся Китовых глаз. Потому что я уже испугался их тогда — в том коридоре десять лет назад. Но я так и не вспомню, что заставило меня позже снова вернуться в тот коридор. Не вспомню, как мы наконец заговорили. Я буду помнить лишь то, как Кит возвращался день ото дня в аудиторию всё таким же напыщенным индюком, словно для меня показывая: «Я не слабый».

Та я и не сомневался.

Знаете, когда твой друг прибавляет в росте после небольшого количества стимуляторов и стресса, трудно думать, что он слаб.  
Он как-то в шутку ударил меня в плечо и чуть его не сломал.

А ещё я буду всегда помнить, как он впервые при мне рыдал. Как девчонка, ей богу, и двенадцатилетний я много раз его за это подкалывал. Незаслуженно.  
Я, наверно, просто не знал, как себя вести с таким Китом. Моя защита — тупые шутки и показушничество. Китова — замкнутость. Но когда эта защита сошла на нет я растерялся. Я испугался.

Я был ещё слишком юн, чтобы понимать происходящее с Китом. Я хотел спросить, почему он становится хер пойми чем ночью, почему начинает пропускать всё больше занятий, почему не рассказывает обо всём этом никому, кроме меня.

Не спросил.

Потому что, когда мне было пятнадцать, нам сказали, что Кита выгнали за нарушение дисциплины.

И тогда, когда я ночью по привычке завернул в коридор с лабораториями, я впервые понял, как Киту было здесь одиноко. Здесь стояла гробовая тишина, я слышал своё дыхание настолько отчётливо, что казалось порой, что не моё оно вовсе. И я ещё сильнее корил себя за то, что так ничего за почти четыре года и не спросил. Корил за то, что боялся. Я стоял в темном коридоре, и от осознания, что светящиеся глаза больше не моргнут мне, становилось тоскливо настолько, что хотелось завыть.

Я никоим образом не мог быть виноватым в исключении Кита, но почему-то чувство вины меня пожирало ещё очень долго. Позже как-то свыкся я с этой тупой болью в груди, верил, что этот идиот нашёл себе крышу над головой и живёт счастливой жизнью.

Но тогда бы я точно отдал всё, чтобы увидеться с ним. И я бы никогда больше не дразнил его за то, как он плакал при мне, когда мы были детьми.

— Я скучал.

Кит молчит и хмурится. Словно совсем не это хотел услышать.

— О чём ты сожалеешь так сильно? Тебя будто изнутри сейчас разорвёт.

Я прикрываю глаза, снова пытаюсь улыбнуться. Потому что Кит сейчас такой Кит.

— Чувак, мы не виделись целую вечность, а ты мне сеанс психотерапии сразу же устраиваешь.

И Кит фыркает. Мне становится легче, потому что он звучит безумно забавно.

*

— Так… что случилось?

Я сижу рядом с копающимся в какой-то программе Китом. В челноке жесткие сиденья, соединенные в одно широкое, и я ерзаю всё время, чувствуя, как моя задница начинает протестующе болеть.  
Мы почти не разговариваем весь тот час, что бороздим космос. Я наблюдаю за работой Кита и физически ощущаю исходящее от него тепло.

Кит сейчас выглядит обычным человеком, остались разве что на коже редкие фиолетовые пятна. И я бросаю на них взгляд порой, будто могу прочитать в них ответы на все возникающие вопросы.

— Это долгая история, — бросает он.

— А мы спешим?

Он поворачивается ко мне, снова вздыхает.

— Пока что нет.

— Так расскажи.

— О чём именно?

— Да обо всём, боже! Я не видел тебя с тех пор, как тебя вытурили из гарнизона! И вообще… почему ты вот так внезапно прилетел? Неужто меня увидеть? — я наклоняюсь ближе, чуть улыбаясь. На самом-то деле я действительно хочу, чтобы так и было. Чтобы он только ради меня и прилетел.

— Это одна из причин, — он тоже улыбается. От этого мне настолько хорошо, что аж немного плохо. Я смотрю на его лицо: такое знакомое, но в то же время ощущается чётко, что нас разделяют года. Мне внезапно становится жутко интересно, помнил ли он всё это время моё лицо.

— Но…

Это «но» застревает у него в глотке, я вижу, как он хмурится и отводит взгляд. Кит нервничает, жутко нервничает из-за чего-то.

— Но?

— Нет. Ничего. Хотел было сказать, что соскучился по Земле, но почему-то осознал обратное.

— Значит, ты решил просто так заскочить на Землю и прихватить меня с собой в далёкое космическое путешествие?

— Полагаю, это можно так назвать.

— И как ты меня нашёл?

— Ты слишком громкий.

— А?

— Ты мысленно прямо-таки орал на все штаты: «Как же меня всё заебало». Я услышал тебя аж с орбиты МКС. В смысле, ну, почувствовал… эмоции. Ты казался жутко расстроенным. Что-то произошло?

— Да так… ничего.

Мне кажется, я перестаю даже дышать, пока Кит говорит всё это, снова копаясь в каких-то своих штуках. Он узнал меня с самого начала. Он узнал меня на расстоянии четырёхсот километров, и от этого становится сначала не по себе.  
А потом я откидываюсь на сиденье, не желая думать ни о чём более. Мне хорошо.

Потому-то кто-то меня наконец-то слышит.

*

Кит будит меня через шесть часов после того, как я вырубаюсь. Мне остаётся сквозь боль потянуться и недовольно что-то промычать, потому что сиденья действительно, чёрт бы их побрал, неудобные. Если Кит спит в них каждый день, то он сраный монстр.

Мы уже к тому времени приземлились на какую-то очень людную планету. Стоило шлюзу открыться, как на меня подобно цунами вылилась какофония разнообразных звуков.

— Пойдём, — Кит тащит меня за собой сквозь узенькие переулки.

У меня не хватает времени рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Здесь слишком много всего: сомнительных прилавков, сомнительных существ и сомнительных взглядов.  
Я еле проглатываю накопившуюся вязкую слюну и утыкаюсь себе под ноги. Когда у меня в глазах начинает рябить, Кит чуть ускоряется, и я безумно благодарен ему за это.

— Это первая планета, до которой я добрался, когда покинул Землю, — говорит он, подсовывая мне чашку, похожую на те, что используют в Японии для чайных церемоний. Мы сидим в тесном гостиничном номере, в котором пахнет горячей древесиной и, кажется, стейками.

Интересно, из чего делают стейки на других планетах?

— Честно? Лучше тебе этих существ не видеть. Они довольно мерзкие.

Я почувствовал себя ещё более неловко. Кит хочет что-то мне рассказать, а я случайно спрашиваю о каких-то глупых вещах. На автомате я подумал о том, чтобы застрелиться.

— Лэнс, бля, — морщится Кит. — Ты специально это делаешь?

— А, прости, — я совсем забыл об этой его странной особенности. Ощущать, как мой мозг сходит с ума.

Мы затихаем, комнату наполняет гул с улицы.  
Здесь не особо чисто — я пытаюсь себя чем-то занять, пока Кит думает, — но мне не неприятно вовсе. Чувствуется, что здесь каждый день живёт кто-то новый, по-своему особенный. Чувствуются отголоски чужого прошлого.

Мой взгляд цепляется за какую-то картину. Она написана мягко и нежно: это похоже на цветок. Знакомый образ ещё сильнее меня успокаивает, но потом я моргаю и что-то во мне снова ломается.

Я вижу не нежный розовый цветок.  
Я вижу «Пшеничное поле с воронами» Ван Гога.  
Я вижу, как птицы на холсте машут крыльями.

Копия этой картины висела в коридоре у Дженнифер. Я понятия не имею, зачем и как она её достала, и всегда не понимал до конца, в чём соль вешать живопись с трагической историей у себя дома. 

Эта картина была написана где-то за две недели до самоубийства художника. Для меня она всегда была смесью красоты и отчаяния, олицетворением знакомого, но непонятного чувства. Я вижу себя посреди поля, потом у развилки, у трёх дорог.  
Я смотрю на себя от третьего лица. Мои глаза мёртвые. Мои руки истекают кровью. А темнота закручивается в такт мазкам, пожирает белоснежные облака.

Мне страшно — я моргаю снова, в надежде убежать.

Ветер бьет по ушам, и я снова стою возле своего логана с недокуренной сигаретой.  
Я пытаюсь понять, в какую сторону мне повернуть, чтобы не опоздать на работу.

— Лэнс.

Я отрываю глаза от картины и тут же пытаюсь глотнуть побольше воздуха. Трясущимися руками ставлю чашку на стол.

— Ван Гог тоже застрелился, — бросаю я, а потом смотрю на Кита. Он не шевелится, пока я не отвожу взгляд. — Извини. Я не знаю, зачем это сказал.

Сейчас я больше всего на свете боюсь, что Кит меня испугается. Я больше всего на свете боюсь, что он жалеет о том, что я здесь.  
Что он, должно быть, не скучал по мне так уж и сильно.

Но он будто обыденно говорит: — Тебе достать лекарств?

— Да. Пожалуйста, — тут же выпаливаю я сиплым не своим голосом.

— Хорошо. Не выходи никуда, я сейчас вернусь.

Когда Кит закрывает за собой дверь, я хватаюсь за голову и оттягиваю волосы. Чашка всё ещё похожа на японскую. Запах стейков никуда не исчез.  
Картина не Ван Гога. На ней всего лишь похожий на георгину цветок с опавшими на стол лепестками.

Как же всё это глупо.

Я надеялся, что в какой-то момент станет легче. Я хотел думать, что я в порядке. Хотел верить, что написанное в моей медкарте ничего не значит.

Галлюцинации появлялись и раньше. Я как-то не мог выбраться из ванной, потому что думал, что заперт не в душевой кабинке, а в четырех бетонных стенах. И я кричал, бил со всей силы о кафель, о стекло. Я хотел молиться богу, я чувствовал почему-то, что это должно помочь. Но я не знаю ни одной сраной молитвы, если на то пошло.

Меня спасают медикаменты, разговоры с психотерапевтом, но не бог.

Хочется курить.

Кит возвращается быстро. Вываливает на столик передо мной флаконы с шумящими внутри таблетками.

— Сколько их? — спрашиваю.

— Что?

— Сколько здесь флаконов?

Он хмурится — снова нервничает.

— Три.

Я выдыхаю и позволяю себе улыбнуться, потому что чувствую себя, мягко говоря, выбитым из колеи. Это всё, должно быть, тот странный чай или запах стейков. Или всё сразу. В любом случае я рад, что мой мозг решил в этот раз не продлевать мои мучения. Три флакона. Какое счастье.

— Как часто такое происходит? — Кит выглядит сбитым с толку не меньше моего. Его глаза мечутся то к таблеткам, то к моим рукам, то к моему лицу — хочет будто понять, что происходит, но боится. _Я тоже боюсь, Кит_ , так и хочется сказать.

— Не очень, — я глотаю пилюлю. — Это не серьёзно.  
Кит, наверно, знает, что я лгу, но мне так плевать, честно. Он сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Я… ничего не чувствовал в твоём мозге, когда ты смотрел на картину.

— Счастливчик, — закатываю глаза.

— Но сейчас я знаю, что тебе страшно, — громче продолжает. — Это серьёзнее, чем ты говоришь.

— Кит, знаешь, зачем люди иногда не говорят правду? Чтобы от них отвалили. Так вот сейчас я буду сердечно благодарен, если мы замнём тему моих ментальных болячек и перейдём к тому, с чего ты начал. Как ты там говорил… это первая твоя планета после Земли, ага?

Вздохнув, Кит садится рядом со мной и складывает руки на груди. Мне кажется, ему не нравится, что мы откладываем этот, как по мне, бессмысленный разговор о галлюцинациях. Надеюсь, и правда только кажется. Не хочу ни с кем об этом говорить. Тем более с Китом.

— Да. Прилетел сюда через год после того, как сбежал из гарнизона.

— Погоди, стоп, что? Сбежал?! Нам сказали, тебя выгнали!

— Ожидаемо, — фыркает Кит.

— И ты ничего мне не сказал! Ни слова! Я… — Я так сильно хотел увидеть тебя снова. — Я жалею уже, что не проклял тебя тогда.

— Так всё же не проклял? — улыбается, вот же мудила. Когда он вот так с издёвкой улыбается, он действительно выглядит мудаком, и, как по мне, это очень классный скилл.

Если я так попробую улыбнуться, всем только будет казаться, что я затеваю какую-то хуйню.  
Я закатываю глаза. — Нет.

— Прости. Я не мог иначе. Тебя могли поймать рядом со мной.

— Да мне бы не особо влетело.

— Нет, Лэнс, ещё как бы влетело. В наказание за помощь в побеге подопытного объекта навряд ли заставляют чистить писсуары.

Меня пробивает словно током. Одно дело понимать, знать, что с Китом там что-то творилось. Другое — слышать это от него напрямую. Как будто носом он меня тыкнул в эту мысль, и хоть не слышится в его голосе упрёка, даже малейшего, мне кажется, что он всё же винит меня. Я тоже виню себя. Должно быть что-то, что было в моих силах изменить.

Мы молчим. Я не знаю, как мне удалось не начать осыпать Кита извинениями.

— И всё же, ты мог бы хоть весточку послать, — бурчу я, разглядывая тонкий узор на чашке.

— Сейчас я здесь, так что не важно, — он сказал в точности то же самое, что я подумал.

Кит сидит рядом со мной на этом убитом временем диване. На другой планете. И смотрит сейчас только на меня.

И правда не важно.

*

Кит больше ничего не рассказывает.

Мне спрашивать не особо теперь хочется. Знаете, когда ощущается, что близится очень серьезный разговор, безумно сильно хотеться трепаться о какой-нибудь чуши. Я треплюсь о том, какой крутой у Кита космический корабль, о том, что не зря он был лучшим пилотом на потоке, о том, что я уже начал забывать, каково это — летать.

Я хочу рассказать о каком-нибудь забавном эпизоде своей жизни, чтобы время скоротать, но тупо утыкаюсь взглядом в панель управления. Я снова спотыкаюсь о камни своего сознания, потираю друг о друга замёрзшие руки, думаю, пытаюсь вспомнить хоть что-то.

Разочарованно понимаю, что вспоминать не о чем.

Вот я учусь в гарнизоне.

Вот я выпускаюсь. Я, если правильно помню, из ста кадетов оказался на девяностом месте.

А вот я стажируюсь в NASA. Там остаются работать мои друзья: Ханк и Кэти.

Я уезжаю из Калифорнии.

Дальше пустота, попытки найти нечто необходимое в своей жизни, психотерапевты и десятичасовые рабочие смены в душных айти офисах.

Без самолётов и других летающих штук я никто. И в то же время возвращаться к тому, что имело место быть в прошлом очень и очень трудно. И почему-то страшно. В моей башке невидимый барьер, через который мне ни перепрыгнуть, ни перелезть. Когда я пытаюсь его пробивать силой, я вижу бетонную стену. Ту, которая заперла меня в душевой кабинке. Ту, которую я бил со всей силы, не в силах оставить даже царапины.

Я залажу на сиденье с ногами и обнимаю их, утыкаясь носом в колени. Я чувствую себя бессмыслицей.

Я не понимаю, как другие люди умудряются не чувствовать того же, что и я.

Кит кладёт руку на мою сгорбленную спину, спрашивает: — Не голоден?

Качаю головой. Странно себя ощущаю. Если часы моего организма не сбоят, я уже третий день тусуюсь с Китом. Во всём этом, определённо, что-то есть. Не только в том, что спустя пять с хвостом лет он всё же прилетел, будто желая выполнить какое-то наше детское обещание. Не только в том, что ведёт себя, словно всё на своих местах, словно мы так делаем каждый год — подражание семьям со здоровыми взаимоотношениями, ездящим в отпуск куда-нибудь подальше от привычного и ближе к далёкому, неожиданному.

Отец раз в жизни свозил нас в холодные горы.

Для Кита это, наверно, единственный раз, когда он повез меня в космос, на другие планеты.

Но мне не так грустно, когда он рядом, по крайней мере.

— Ты как вообще? — в его голосе заботы больше, чем во всех моих знакомых вместе взятых, больше, чем в словах психотерапевта.

Примерно такой я помню интонацию в голосе своей матери.

— Нрмльно, — бурчу. — Просто нет аппетита. Куда мы летим?

— На Альтею.

— Там хоть не как в той забитой одним сплошным рынком пустыне?

— Нет, — он хмыкает и оставляет челнок на автопилоте. — Там красиво.

В своё «красиво» он вставляет частичку своей души. И я смотрю на родинку на своей руке, больше ни о чём не думая. Лишь о том, что там, на Альтее, красиво.

На моей памяти Кит ничего не называл красивым.

*

Солнце здесь тёплое-тёплое. Сначала я думаю, что мы прилетели примерно в середину лета, но, когда Кит проводит меня к огромным цветочным полям, понимаю — весна.

Сегодня на небе ни облачка, и жители планеты, у которых уши причудливо вытянуты (у Кита в инопланетной форме похожие) — они одеты в лёгкие платья и рубашки, их туфли цокают по цементообразным дорожкам меж изящных клумб.

Это похоже на цветочный фестиваль. Я замираю, осматривая поля, ровные дорожки, аккуратные статуи и фонтаны. Это чем-то напоминает фестивали в Карлсбаде, штат Калифорния. Мы как-то раз ездили туда с Ханком и Кэти, и запомнил я оттуда такое же чистое небо.

Но здесь нет ни пальм, ни маленьких домиков — на горизонте рассыпаны высотки, не стеклянные. Даже издалека видно, как меж окон пробирается какой-то рельефный растительный орнамент.

Кит подталкивает меня вперед, я медленно шагаю вдоль цветов, борясь с желанием присесть и ощупать лепестки пальцами. Мимо нас проходит куча народу, а потом мы остаемся одни, продолжая греться на солнце и прогуливаться по альтеанским цветочным полям.

— Это потрясающе, — наконец говорю я, оборачиваясь к Киту, на что тот удовлетворённо улыбается.

В этой улыбке я вижу всё на свете. Яркое солнце, трогательно маленькие бутоны, голубое небо.

У Кита бледнющая кожа, слабые круги под глазами и чёрная облегающая футболка. Его портрет чёрно-белый. Он стоит на фоне ярких цветов и кажется, будто весь он окрашивается во все эти разлитые вокруг нас цвета.

Я вижу на его лице, на его руках отражение Альтеи.

Кит — идеальная модель. Не для журналов. Для моих ментальных картин.

Мы сидим на вершине холма, покрытого лесом, и смотрим вниз на узоры цветочных полей, на лабиринты аллей со статуями, фонтанами и изящными клумбами. Над нами аркой загибаются кроны деревьев, их скрип успокаивающе будто гладит по голове.

Я боюсь моргать, потому что не хочу, чтобы всё это исчезло. Кит прикрывает глаза и дышит полной грудью.

Научи и меня так. Пожалуйста, иначе совсем скоро задохнусь.

— Тебе легче? — спрашивает он, нарушая тишину.

Я чувствую, как в моих глазах отражается голубое небо, а в мозгу — Китова улыбка. Мою толстовку продувает прохладным ветром, от запаха которого так и хочется обомлеть.

Легче ли мне? Прямо сейчас — да. Но что случится со мной потом я не знаю. Так всегда бывает: после долгого приятного дня почему-то становится только хуже. Поэтому я не ездил больше одного раза в Карлсбад. Поэтому я уехал из Калифорнии. Поэтому у меня не осталось близких друзей — чтобы не позволять случаться таким перепадам настроения.

Они меня убивают.

— Ты, наверно, не совсем понимаешь, что чувствуешь, — комментирует Кит. — Может, если всё будет хорошо, мы снова сюда прилетим. И тогда ты уже точно ответишь.  
Киваю.

— А что может произойти?

Я вижу, как Киту хочется снова нахмурится, но он лишь моргает и поворачивается ко мне. Со своей этой улыбкой мягкой.

— Не знаю, по привычке сказал.

Мне становится не по себе, и я замолкаю под пение птиц с мыслью, что они совсем, должно быть, не похожи на земных.


	2. 2

**противотень - снег, укутывай меня**

Мы готовимся покинуть Альтею на закате.

Наверняка вдоволь наслушавшись от меня всяких гадостей о креслах, Кит кидает мне пару тонких широких, похожих на ортопедические, подушек. Я тупо смотрю на них несколько секунд, и Кит закатывает глаза.

— Это чтоб ты не жаловался, — фыркает он. — Нам нужно будет дольше лететь, так что лучше скоротать время во сне.

Киваю. — Как мило.

Кит меня уже не слышит: полностью погружается в осмотр корабля, и в тени его лицо покрывается оранжеватым, словно солнечным, светом от планшета. Я же разворачиваюсь к раскинувшемуся под нами городу и цветочным полям, жмурюсь, чувствуя, как лицо греют последние лучи солнца. Оно выглядит в точности таким же, как земное.

Как бы ни хотелось ожидать от других планет другого цвета неба, изощрённого солнца, нужно помнить, что жизнь, существуй она хоть в другой галактике, будет похожей на земную. 

Так работает Вселенная. 

Состоя из одинаковых элементов, являясь углеродной формой жизни, мы — люди, альтеанцы, да любые другие виды — будем всегда чем-то похожи. И сейчас, благодаря этой мысли, даже будучи родом с далёкой синей точки, я могу почувствовать связь со всем, что меня окружает.

Мы все — звёздная пыль.

Я прижимаю к груди подушки. Небо покрывается чёрными мазками, и я не смею от этого зрелища оторвать взгляда. Игнорирую звон в ушах, внезапно исчезнувшее тепло и абсолютно все свои ощущения.

Моргаю.  
Пропадает.  
Пытаюсь убедить себя, что вскоре всё это пройдёт.

Мы покидаем атмосферу. Тряска прекращается, Кит оставляет челнок на автопилоте, опускает снова спинки кресел, в этот раз устраивая на них альтеанские подушки.

Мы лежим спина к спине несколько минут, я слушаю тихий шум работы какого-то устройства.

— Спокойной ночи, — сквозь эту тишину говорит Кит. Как будто внезапно вспомнил спустя пять лет, что людям свойственно говорить такие вещи.

— Спокойной, — шёпотом отвечаю, хоть никого здесь больше и нет. Кит на это хмыкает, и через какое-то время его громкое дыхание замедляется и становится еле слышным.

Кит успокаивается, засыпая. Я не чувствую больше его этой вечно скрываемой спонтанными улыбками нервозности, от чего легче становится и мне тоже.

Я переворачиваюсь на другой бок, почти сталкиваюсь носом со спиной Кита: между креслами расстояния будто и нет, в щель между ними пролезет разве что моя рука.

Прикрываю глаза. Кит пахнет цветами и совсем немного потом. Пахнет путешествиями и сражениями. От самой мысли, что это первый раз, когда я задумался о его запахе, у меня в желудке плодятся ни то бабочки, ни то колючая проволока. Эти запахи — частички Кита, появившиеся за те пять лет, что мы не виделись. В груди щемит: я, скорее всего, уже не знаю Кита вовсе. Кит теперь ещё более далёкий, недоступный, пусть и более понимающий со своим новым умением слышать чужие эмоции. Но в нём ещё чувствуются нотки знакомые, и за них я хватаюсь изо всех сил.

Я утыкаюсь лбом ему между лопаток, желая избавиться от тягостных мыслей.  
Дышать становится легче.

*

— Хочешь полетать? — спрашивает Кит.

Мы приближаемся к красной планете. Совсем, как Марс, думаю я, хоть и знаю, что не Марс это вовсе. Но как же всё во Вселенной чертовски друг на друга похожее.

— А сейчас мы, типа, не летим?

— Мы плаваем в вакууме, Лэнс. Не летаем.

Я непонимающе моргаю. Кит вздыхает и, наверно, думает, что я ещё не до конца проснулся. Он молча садит челнок в бескрайней пустыне, утыканной горами, а после делает то, от чего все мои внутренности переворачиваются.

Встает и приглашающим жестом указывает на штурвал.

Меня уносит волнами неверия. Всё кажется таким ненастоящим, таким похожим на сон, что я неосознанно кусаю щеку, пока не узнаю на языке привкус крови.

Подвигаясь на место Кита, я понимаю, что сейчас вот-вот вспомню что-то действительно важное и в тяжести стресса и тревоги забытое.

Я чувствую, как отгораживающий меня от полётов барьер осыпается пылью. Страх садиться за штурвал с мыслью, что чего-то не хватает — его пронизывают восторг и адреналин. Они разрывают этот страх, сжирают его, и внутри всё у меня на эти полчаса полёта становится чистым-чистым, открытым и искренним.

Прямо как раньше.

За процессом обычно следили офицеры, подсовывая нам руководства и наставления по управлению самолётом, но мы были и без того детишками довольно сообразительными, хоть и с отшибленным инстинктом самосохранения.

Об этом знал Адам, потому обычно мы ходили летать во время его дежурств.

Выйдя под контролем радиолокатора, мы делали свой знаменитый запрос:  
«Просим аннулировать правила полета по приборам», что на нашем языке означало что-то вроде: «Мы хотим поиграть, просим не мешать».

В наушниках звучало задорное: «Вперёд, парни!» от Адама, и нас с Китом было не остановить.

Я не понимаю, как мог позабыть те гонки, что мы устраивали на просторах Аризоны, как мог забыть наши опасные пикирования, изощрённые способы посадки.  
Как мог забыть все те трюки, что Кит проделывал в воздухе.  
Сейчас в моей памяти ярко горит его довольное: «Зацени!» и следующие за тем пляски сквозь воздух, сквозь облака и грозовые тучи.

Нам обоим от силы пятнадцать, мы не читаем руководства, валяющиеся где-то у дежурного, мы пилотируем не хуже львиной доли офицеров.  
Мы, должно быть, могли стать легендами.

Но мы просто хотели чувствовать себя живыми.

Мы узнаем из новостей о погибших на Кербере астронавтах.  
Тусклый свет пустых лабораторий отдает в памяти холодным цветом.  
И я теряюсь.

Когда наши вылазки на «учебные» полёты внезапно прекратились после исчезновения Кита, я ещё много раз чувствовал, как щемит сердце, не только неосознанно забредая к лабораториям по ночам, но и наблюдая за вылетающими на какие-то миссии офицерами.

Помню, как хотелось кричать. Хотелось посмотреть на резкие и точные маневры Кита.  
Хотелось смеяться с ним, летя нос к носу на слишком опасной, низкой высоте над горами.  
Хотелось хотя бы увидеть его в форме гарнизона и с этой улыбкой издевательской. Потому что он никогда не давал мне поблажек. Потому что я выиграл от силы пять гонок за добрые пару лет наших соревнований.

И когда я набрался сил вылететь под наблюдением Адама снова, когда я проговорил до того привычное «просим аннулировать правила полета по приборам», на глазах навернулись слезы от того, как прозвучало тепло это «просим», как будто Кит и правда здесь, летит где-то в хвосте, и сейчас, только Адам даст добро, обгонит меня, крича: «Зацени!».

Но в наушниках я услышал убитое: «Хорошо, Лэнс», и после лишь своё громкое дыхание. Просторы Аризоны меня пожирали.

Я отключился от главного канала и позволил себе завыть, сжимая штурвал до белеющих костяшек. Дышать становилось невозможно, перед глазами пролетали размытые пятна гор, и не разбился я, наверно, только чудом.

После этого я не ходил больше летать, а в глазах мутнело лишь от вида кабины пилота.

Я завалил тогда каждую чёртову симуляцию, остался летом на прозванные кадетами «курсы для отсталых», и учился всё это время не летать правильно, а дышать, глядя на все эти напоминающие о Ките вещи.

Я не слушал инструктора, потому что «я знаю, как летать, тупой ты идиот», и через силу заставил себя нырнуть в воспоминания, в которых эти знания о полёте и хранились.

Я сдал на «выше ожидаемого». Я сиял, пока вспоминал о том, чему учили меня Кит, Широ и Адам.  
Ценой того, что после экзамена меня сложило пополам в туалетной кабинке. По щекам лились горячие слёзы.

Я не понимал, откуда их так много берётся.

Даже несмотря на то, что я осознавал: здесь больше нет ни Кита, ни Широ. Несмотря на то, что я знал и видел: Адам не смотрел в мою сторону, Адам старался забыть, наверно, что по вечерам рядом со мной на заднем дворе казарм обычно сидел Кит. Адам старался забыть, что я очень любил Широ, и, как Кит, видел в нём фигуру старшего брата, отца.

Я не сомневался: Адам старался забыть, что я имею отношение к пропавшим из его жизни дорогим людям.

Но я всё равно не понимал причину своих слёз.

А потом, на выпускном, через два года, когда я уже поверил, что привык к их отсутствию, кто-то (кажется, его звали Джеймс) жестоко пошутил на тему того, что Адам был помолвлен.

С погибшим на Кербере Такаши Широгане.

В моём маленьком мирке от этих слов сдохло что-то большое и значимое, и я удивлён, что это было не сердце.

Я удержал себя в руках только потому, что со мной были Ханк и Кэти, перед которыми я всегда старался держать выше нос. Я сделал вид, что не услышал Джеймса, и заговорил о стажировке в NASA.

Я говорил, говорил, говорил…

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — прервал меня Ханк, и внутри меня моментально всё покрылось невидимым щитом. — Ты какой-то… бледный.

Я улыбнулся. Улыбнулся одной из своих первых сломанных улыбок и почувствовал себя… лучше. Ведь Ханк и Кэти улыбнулись в ответ.

— Всё зашибись, просто… я очень волнуюсь. Не терпится уже узнать, куда нас отправят! — я не понимаю до сих пор, почему мои потуги казаться живым звучали так убедительно.

Я боялся верить, что могу жить дальше. Без Широ. Без Адама. Без Кита.

Кажется, это и есть причина, по которой я неосознанно притушил эти воспоминания в своей памяти.

Чтобы действительно попытаться жить дальше.

Я поворачиваю голову к Киту. Его взгляд успокаивающий и мягкий.

— Неплохо, — хмыкает. — Сколько, говоришь, ты уже не летал?

— С тех пор, как ты ушёл, — вырывается у меня.

— Так тебя всё же исключили, что ли? — ухмыляется Кит.

— Нет, просто… Без тебя всегда было... не то.

Его ухмылка сглаживается в мягкую улыбку, и я чувствую, как он чуть сжимает моё плечо.

Сейчас я хочу, чтобы он больше никогда не уходил.  
Я не хочу больше никаких тягостных «жить дальше».  
Чтобы осталось только «сейчас».  
Потому что в моей жизни нет ничего правильнее Кита.  
Нет ничего правильнее меня за штурвалом, похожих на аризонские рыжих гор под нами, укрытого пеленой тонких облаков небесного купола.  
Тепла его рук.

— Я… тоже скучал, — неловко бросает он.

Мы улыбаемся.

Кит достает из захламленного подобия кладовки костюм. Оранжевый, прямо как у астронавтов шаттла NASA. Я щупаю на предплечье нашивку с американским флагом и не могу сдержать улыбки. Для меня в детстве и юношестве астронавты из группы TFNG были героями, моим маяком на пути к космосу. Позже я променял фанатизм к этим ребятам на офицеров нашего гарнизона и, конечно, на Широ.

Широ — то, чего не достигнет ни один из будущих наборов астронавтов. Он — ноль процентов патриотизма и двести — желания познавать мир.

Такаши Широгане — это бодрая улыбка перед каждым запуском, это мягкое рукопожатие, это интересные до блеска в глазах истории на обеденном перерыве. Он — это наше с Китом вдохновение.

Я поднимаю взгляд.

— Где ты его достал?

Он ведёт плечами. — На какой-то планете друид продавал. Мне показалось это забавным, вот и купил. Как видишь, не зря.

Его тоже наверняка накрывает ностальгия, думаю я. Но тогда, когда он покупал этот костюм, в груди, наверно, было невыносимо больно. Я более чем уверен, что Кит забрал его себе потому, что он напоминает о Земле и о Широ.

Как бы сильно я ни любил Такаши Широгане, любовь Кита к нему явно была на пару этажей выше моей. И я знаю, что не могло быть иначе.

Давление в скафандре повышается, стекло чуть запотевает, но стоит нам всё отрегулировать, и я вижу перед собой чёткую картинку происходящего вокруг. У Кита вытягиваются уши, глазные яблоки заливает жёлтый, он вытягивается в росте — я помню, как он это делал во время наших гарнизовских ночных посиделок. В этом теле ему не нужен скафандр, чтобы не помереть от холода и отсутствия кислорода, и его ботинки твёрдо удерживают его на поверхности, я же — неловко прыгаю в костюме, боясь улететь.

Я чувствую себя Нилом Армстронгом. Только я неуверенно шагаю сейчас не по Луне, а по какой-то далёкой планете, находящейся за гранью нашей Солнечной системы, да даже Солнечной системы Альтеи.

Я ступаю по четвёртой в своей жизни планете, но восторга сейчас испытываю больше, чем от огромного количества неизвестных мне форм жизни на торговой планете-пустыне, чем от изящности растений на Альтее.

Так представлял себе Илон Маск начало покорения Марса. Так выглядело будущее человечества, когда я был ребёнком. Здесь нет ощущения фантастического мира. Здесь есть лишь слабая гравитация, подобие Аризоны и Кит.  
Он хватает меня за руку, когда я неуклюже от радости подпрыгиваю и чуть не пропахиваю шлемом землю.

— Спокойнее, ковбой, куда летишь?

— Лечу навстречу к новым геологическим открытиям, сэр!

Мы смеемся.

Я прыгаю ещё раз смело, потому что Кит держит мою ладонь в своей крепко-крепко.

— Широ бы гордился тобой, — тихо проговаривает он, и я позволяю себе улыбнуться.

Искренне, потому что это лучшее, что я только мог услышать в свой адрес. И всё же…

— Он бы гордился _нами_ , — поправляю я Кита.

Впервые я не чувствую огромной пропасти между мной и Широ. Будь он сейчас жив, он бы наверняка так сказал. Что гордится нами обоими.

Мы наблюдали, как он летел к Керберу. Сейчас он, наверно, наблюдает с того света, как мы летим сквозь галактики, и восхищается нами так же, как мы восхищались им.

— Мне полагаются золотые крылья астронавта, между прочим! — шучу я, вспоминая ребят из NASA. Астронавтом считается тот, кто преодолел высоту от Земли в пятьдесят миль. Я же сейчас в безумно большом количестве световых лет от неё.

— Ты не проходил отбор и подготовку. Так что ты какой-то нелегальный астронавт, или типа того.

— Но всё равно ведь астронавт, астронавт же! — мне захватывает дух от мысли, что я теперь могу так себя называть.   
Почему-то я не думал об этом ни на одной из тех планет, на которых мы были, но думаю сейчас, когда я заперт в каком-то старом NASАвском оранжевом костюме и в скафандре.

— Астронавт, астронавт, — соглашается всё же Кит с улыбкой.

Я даже умудряюсь найти несколько интересных минералов и с безумно серьёзным занятым видом разглядываю их, в итоге складывая в небольшую кучку в свободной руке. Ну, знаете, имитация научной деятельности. Астронавты ведь не только пилоты, но и учёные. Принесение пользы человечеству никто не отменял.

И, боже, думаю я, Кэти была бы в невероятном восторге, будь она на моём месте. Её любознательности хватало на весь гарнизон вместе взятый, как и её энтузиазма. Она по-настоящему любила всю эту научную муть, от которой я обычно косил. А ещё она потеряла куда больше, чем мы с Китом, и точно заслуживает быть сейчас здесь. 

Мы потеряли Широ, Кэти — отца и брата. Но она держалась стойко. Она не разрушалась, как я, она шла вперёд, принимая факт того, что астронавты погибают во время своих миссий. Она при нас с Ханком никогда не плакала, но в глазах её плясали черти — она наверняка в какой-то степени всё это ненавидела за то, что желание узнать больше о мире убивает людей, дорогих нам.

Я хотел бы тогда быть рядом с ней, хотел бы утешить по-человечески, но я разрывался между ней и Китом, не мог отдать каждому всего себя. А потом и вовсе не находил себе места после исчезновения из моей жизни ещё и Кита.

И вот всё заканчивается тем, что я кинул стажировку и уехал из Калифорнии. Я оставил лишь пару спрятанных где-то фотографий меня, Кэти и Ханка, а всё остальное неосознанно из своей жизни вычеркнул. Я не звонил им ни разу с тех пор, и негодование накрывает меня сейчас с головой: почему? Неужто мне действительно нужна была отдушина, что-то, что не будет связывать меня с космосом хоть какое-то время?

Насколько же я слеп порой из-за своих психозов, панических атак, галлюцинаций и всего остального, невычитанного мной в медкарте.

Но… в какой-то момент всё это становится неважным. 

Здесь и сейчас я проживаю момент пика своей не свершившейся карьеры. Я держу за руку Кита, вспоминаю нашу с ним юность, изучаю неизвестную планету, пусть и не особо правдоподобно. Я ещё раз делаю прыжок и, пусть получается в этот раз довольно уверенно, ладонь разжимать не хочется.

Фильтрация собственного прошлого ради того, чтобы несколько часов быть счастливым.

Все мои подавленные до того эмоции снова проявляются, все мои страхи понемногу исчезают, вся моя жизнь приобретает ощущение правильности, осмысленности.

Потому что я счастлив как никогда.

*

Мы снова попадаем на закат. Солнце катится за горизонт уже через пару часов наших похождений по красной планете, потому Кит мягко разворачивает меня в обратную сторону, настраивая на то, что пора возвращаться к челноку.

Я не говорю больше ничего. Я фокусируюсь на приятном гуле в голове от воспроизведения в памяти плёнки воспоминаний за последние несколько дней. В какой-то момент я чувствую, как у меня болят скулы. Так много я не улыбался уже очень и очень давно. 

Прижимая к груди кучку красивых камешков и неловко отпуская наконец руку Кита в челноке мне кажется, словно всё это в любой момент может стать ненастоящим. 

Ладонь неосознанно снова дёргается в сторону Кита, но я не позволяю себе тянуться к нему больше, чем он сам того хотел бы.

Он достает небольшой прозрачный контейнер, и я вываливаю туда свои находки.

— Как тебе научная экспедиция? — спрашивает.

— Просто космос.

Пока Кит заваривает подобие лапши быстрого приготовления, я быстро осваиваюсь с программным обеспечением корабля и вывожу на стенах изображение погружающейся в темноту пустыни.

На полу сидеть немного жестко, но тепло. И до того холодная планета сейчас, после заката, наверно, покажется даже Киту прохладной, но внутри челнока кажется, будто мы наблюдаем за тоненькой полоской солнечного света летним вечером, когда ещё не совсем воздух остыл, когда ещё чувствуется запах нагретой листвы. 

Здесь нет деревьев, но почему-то запах их я слышу, словно призрака.

Рассвет галактики. Не знаю, как она называется, но выглядит подобно Млечному пути. Здесь видно всё. Кометы, астероиды, звезды, планеты. Никакое световое загрязнение не мешает разглядеть всей этой невероятной Вселенной, наполнитель которой разбросан по небу мелким бисером. Мы можем долететь до какой-нибудь из мерцающих на небе планет за несколько часов, но мой ещё не привыкший к этому факту мозг воспринимает каждую из этих точек как что-то далёкое и труднодоступное.

Как же мир чертовски красив.

Я приваливаюсь к плечу Кита, дыша теперь не цветами, а свежестью и пылью. Кит пахнет очень долгой дорогой. Пахнет не только моей убитой карьерой астронавта, но и так же не свершившимися дорожными приключениями, свободой и всё той же ноткой дальности и недоступности, словно всё ещё он — космическое тело, мерцающее мне маленькой точечкой с чёрного полотна.

Ложимся спать так и не проронив и слова.

Слова здесь ни к чему. Кит всё знает.

Мой самолёт несётся снова над Аризоной. Губы расплываются сами собой в улыбке, я совершенно расслаблен и готов в любой момент пикировать, только Кит начнёт отсчёт. Горы пролетают под нами моментально.

Не в силе сдержать восторг, кричу: — Охренеть просто, мы ещё ни разу так не разгонялись!

А в затылок ударяет тишина. Потом эхо тишины. В конце концов — острая боль.

Здесь нет Кита.

«С кем ты разговариваешь, Лэнс?» — спрашивает Адам. Своим тем убитым голосом, который только таким я и запомнил. 

Если бы меня спросили, как звучал Адам до катастрофы на Кербере, я бы честно ответил, что понятия не имею. Я помню то, _что_ он говорил. Помню, какой у него в те моменты должен был быть тон, но не помню совершенно, как этот тон звучал.

Адама как будто очень хреново отксерили чёрно-белым и выпустили в люди.

— Где Кит?

«Здесь нет Кита.»

Я в ужасе оглядываюсь. Я не слышу абсолютно ничего, как будто окунулся в белый шум.

Просыпаясь в доме Дженнифер, я не чувствую себя не на своём месте. Не слышу белого шума.

Мне тепло, мне пахнет панкейками и кофе, и всё такое светлое, но такое картонное.

Джен обнимает меня, стоит мне встать с постели, а я поддаюсь, утыкаюсь ей в макушку, желая услышать знакомый запах. Но его нет.

Ничего больше нет.

Нет ни Кита, ни Дженнифер, ни чистого неба, ни утреннего кофе.

Есть разбросанные под ногами моими таблетки, птицы Ван Гога и резкий ветер в моей душе, уносящий к чертям абсолютно всё.

Я просыпаюсь от чего-то влажного на ухе и тёплого — на плече.

— Лэнс? Ты в порядке? — тихо слышится Кит, и мне тут же хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

— Чёрт, нет… просто… — я шмыгаю носом и тут же пытаюсь отвернуться. — Просто нехороший сон. Ничего серьезного.

Кит всё ещё поглаживает моё плечо большим пальцем, чуть сжимает, и от этого становится в сто раз лучше. Потому что Кит настоящий, и мне до сих пор в это не верится до конца. Я будто до сих пор лечу один над пустошами Аризоны, желая, чтобы он вернулся. Я до сих пор вижу глаза Дженнифер, и улыбку её, в которой я пытался безуспешно найти утешение.

Кит напряжённо дышит, Кит смотрит, Кит не отпускает.

— Что тебе снилось? — тихо спрашивает. — Мне нужно знать.

— Господи, ты серьёзно решил наняться мне в психотерапевты? — у меня получается выливать подобные ситуации лишь в шутки, и Кит это знает, чувствует этим своим чутьём инопланетным. 

Поэтому он такой терпеливый. Только он может быть со мной таким терпеливым.

— Может и так, — он чуть улыбается, а я зависаю на секунду, смотря, как от этого у него образуются еле заметные морщинки у краешек губ. Боже.

Я не знаю, с чего мне начать рассказ о Дженнифер, ведь все мысли о ней теперь кажутся глупыми и несерьёзными, поэтому приоткрываю в задумчивости рот, тут же его захлопываю. Всё слишком сложно.

Кит же сжимает моё плечо ещё сильнее.

— Если бы ты не уехал, она бы тебя убила.

— Что?

Я снова раскрываю рот, смотрю на Кита в надежде, что он сейчас сделает из всего этого шутку. Херовую шутку, в своём стиле.

Кит не умеет хорошо шутить, понимаете?

— Ты не помнишь её из гарнизона?

Я правда пытаюсь вспомнить. Но помню лишь её дом, свою съёмную комнату и то, как она гладит мои волосы и нежно целует в губы.

Она казалась самой обычной, такой, каким хотел быть я.

— Когда ты её вспоминаешь, у меня в затылке покалывает.

— Так не лезь мне в башку, болван.

— Не могу. Мне нужно знать… что к утру ты будешь в порядке.

Помолчав, я наконец могу сформулировать вопрос: — Кто она такая?

Кем был человек, которому я хотел научиться доверять; кем был человек, которого я хотел научиться защищать; кем был человек, которого я хотел научиться делать счастливым?

Кем был человек, которого я любил?

— После того, как я сбежал, они от кого-то узнали о том, что мы знакомы. Наверняка побоялись, что ты о чем-то знаешь, и решили устранить.

В животе затягивается тугой узел. — Откуда ты об этом знаешь?

— Нашёл оставшуюся о себе информацию, когда мы только улетали от Земли.

— Я… я жил с Дженнифер в одном доме как минимум полгода, почему она так долго ждала?

— В отчёте у неё написано, что ты абсолютно ни о чём не знаешь, что тебя допрашивали. Помнишь что-нибудь об этом?

— Нет. Не помню.

В моей памяти, как оказалось недавно, встречаются жуткие пробелы, но сейчас я не уверен, что причина в этом. Вспоминая Джен, в голове всё целостно, логически друг друга завершающее. Нет ничего необычного и лишнего.

Были ночные сеансы кино у неё в комнате, были длинные сообщения, написанные на работе; были самодельные открытки на Рождество, были долгие поцелуи. Мы были. Мы точно были.

Я более чем уверен, что помню всё правильно.   
Дженнифер я бы не позволил себе помнить как-то по-другому. Не позволил бы себе её забыть.

Потому что она была моим домом.

— Наверно, у неё была причина, — заключает Кит.

А я уставился на свои руки.

Не было никаких допросов, не было никаких провалов в памяти.

Кажется, она тоже любила меня.

Вот почему не убила.

Я молча смотрю куда-то Киту в ключицу, понимая, что сейчас не способен выдавить из себя абсолютно ничего.

Он фыркает, и я чувствую, как мой нос утыкается ему в плечо. Он спокойно поглаживает меня по спине, от чего мои глаза тут же начинают слипаться.

Дженнифер исчезает.

Самолёт Кита догоняет мой. Мы летим нос к носу.

Мне снова пятнадцать.


	3. 3

**противотень - шаги мои тяжелы, никогда не закончатся**   
**Элли на маковом поле - Нечего ждать**

Просыпаюсь я с лёгкой головной болью.

Это не похоже ни на одно моё пробуждение. Несмотря на боль, в груди чувствуется заполненная чем-то дыра, от чего воздух наконец может задержаться в легких, а не оставлять мне лишь малую его часть, которой хватало от силы на то, чтобы рвано и хрипло выдохнуть.

Мои пальцы всё такие же холодные, но они нащупывают что-то теплое под их подушечками. Когда я приоткрываю глаза, то даже осознаю не сразу, почему рядом со мной есть источник тепла.

— Доброе утро.

— Ммм, — я поднимаю взгляд.

Кит. С уже не таким, как у меня, заспанным взглядом. С ещё не исчезнувшими тёмными кругами под глазами и с падающей на нос челкой. С мягкой улыбкой.  
Мой желудок сейчас сделает чёртово сальто.

— Как ты? — Кит, почти шёпотом, будто где-то на корабле есть ещё кто-то, но он хочет, чтобы этот вопрос услышал только я. Его глаза проскальзывают по моему лицу, я делаю то же самое в ответ.

— Лучше, — честно отвечаю и зависаю на его ресницах. Длинных, оставляющих тень на радужке, облитой светом какой-то звезды. Его тёмные глаза в этом свету горят, в них плавится всё моё нутро.

Кит тянется к моему плечу снова в успокаивающем жесте, и в этот раз поглаживает его большим пальцем, от чего я забываю обо всём на свете, фокусируясь лишь на Ките. Потому что он так чертовски близко лежит рядом, смотрит и слушает, а ещё, кажется, стоит мне спросить что-либо, он ответит. Ответит на всё, что угодно. Теперь не только я перед ним, как книга раскрытая, но и он тоже. Не знаю, осознанно ли он это делает, но в груди тепло-тепло от этой мысли.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю: почему ты взял меня с собой? — я решаю спросить самое глупое, что только пришло мне в голову спросонья. Мне кажется, я должен был этим вопросом порушить вообще весь этот красивый момент, но Кит остается спокойным и непроницаемым. Он почти не думает, когда отвечает:

— Ты мой единственный лучший друг. Наверно, других причин и не нужно.

Мои глаза расширяются. У сердца становится ещё теплее. И Кит становится ещё теплее.  
Это ведь такие простые слова. Но они вместе с его большими глазами, вместе с его чуть растрепанными волосами, с его прикосновениями уносят меня далеко и надолго. Я думаю о том, что впервые за несколько лет рад тому, что проснулся. И проснулся не потому, что хотел сбежать от плохих снов, а потому, что наконец отдохнул и готов жить эту жизнь.

Я просовываю свою руку под Китовой и кладу ладонь на его спину, подтягивая к себе и утыкаясь носом куда-то в ключицу, чувствуя острую необходимость вдохнуть его запах ещё раз и ещё раз.

Кит — кислородная маска и ремни безопасности. Успокоительное и антидепрессанты.

— Спасибо, — шепчу. — Спасибо большое.

Его рука снова гладит меня по спине.

*

Кит получает сообщение вскоре после того, как взял курс на следующую планету.  
Оно разносится по кораблю тихим, но чётким «бип-бип» и не затихает, пока Кит не опускается тяжело за штурвал, и не выводит перед собой голограмму интерфейса.  
Здесь даже моя интуиция не поможет. Он вчитывается в неизвестные мне буквы, заметно напряженный в плечах, и быстро набирает ответ.

— Что там?

— Просят помочь кое с чем. Мне надо будет уйти ненадолго после того, как мы доберёмся до Олкариона.

Я неосознанно обхватываю себя руками. Снова необходимости.  
Моя необходимость в Китовом присутствии. Чья-то необходимость в его помощи. И всё это — несовместимости.

— Я могу пойти с тобой? — сразу же спрашиваю, цепляюсь за самое малое. Могу ли я постоять в сторонке, могу ли я хотя бы наблюдать за тобой, видеть в своём поле зрения?

Потому что оставаться снова в одиночестве чертовски страшно.

— Извини, но нет, — Кит звучит мягко, но настойчиво. И мне кажется, будто этим он вежливо просит, чтобы я ничего больше не спрашивал. И я не спрашиваю.

— Я вернусь совсем скоро, — обещает он и кладёт свою руку на моё предплечье, несильно сжимая.

«Я здесь», слышится в этом жесте. Но мне хочется лишь свернуться в клубок. Я смотрю на Кита в немом вопросе: «Почему?»

— Хорошо, — киваю, запихивая всё рвущееся наружу ещё глубже.

Весь оставшийся путь до Олкариона я ни о чём больше не могу думать. Мне хочется пойти с Китом, какое бы задание ему там не поручили. Пусть я мало на что пригоден, я бы обязательно придумал, чем помочь. Мне жизненно необходимо чем-то себя занять, иначе мои собственные мысли меня сожрут.

По этой причине я много работал, мало отдыхал и встречал одно выгорание за другим.

— Это друзья твои о помощи просят?

— Мг, боевые товарищи. Мы спасаем Вселенную от плохих парней, или что-то в этом роде.

— Вы тут главные копы, что ли? — ухмыляюсь.

— Нет. Не мы.

— А кто тогда?

— Вольтрон. Я ни разу не встречал его паладинов, но, говорят, они крутые ребята. Они в своё время спасли Олкарион от имперских захватчиков.

Киваю. Кит — боец. Кит пахнет сражениями. Кит скитается и время от времени спасает других. Меня он спас, пришёл черёд спасать кого-то ещё.  
Эта мысль помогает мне взять себя в руки. У Кита есть долг, важная работа, и я должен его хотя бы поддержать. Ведь приходится признать, что в своём состоянии я навряд ли смогу помочь на поле боя. Поэтому я буду здесь, сделаю всё, чтобы ему не пришлось снова из-за меня трепать нервы.

Мне двадцать один, в конце концов. Как-нибудь со своими тараканами в голове разберусь.

Кит заглядывает мне в глаза и одаряет благодарной полуулыбкой. Он всё понял.

Олкарион — странный sci-fi. Я понимаю это уже тогда, когда Кит связывается с кем-то из патрульных и запрашивает разрешение на посадку. У них акцент существ, у которых нет необходимости рассказывать о своей гениальности — они самим своим присутствием, высокопоставленной плавной речью дают знать об этом.

Под нами высотки, оббитые светящейся резьбой, и леса. Огромные леса. Примерно на уровне экватора изгибаются высоченные горы, не покрытые ни снегом, ни следами зданий, и приятная мысль пронизывает: туда цивилизация не стремится.

Олкарион — чёткая граница между природой и большим городом. Уважение к истокам.

В ангаре горит приглушенным холодным светом. Сквозь раскрытые шлюзы сюда проникает широкий луч света, заполняет пустующий между кораблями и самолётами проход.

Кит лепит на доске возле корабля яркий стикер как альтернативу парковочному талону.

Я смотрю на свои изношенные кеды. Смотрю на то, как они, серые, сливаются с полом. Хочу ни о чём не думать, только о том, как бы тоже с полом слиться.

— Хэй, — зовёт, и я моментально поднимаю на него взгляд. Чувствую себя так, словно провожаю его навсегда. Словно у меня нарушена причинно-следственная связь, и в моей голове никоим образом не может уложиться мысль, что Кит вернётся.

Я хочу доверять и говорю себе, что должен.

Но почему-то не получается.

— Обещаю, это не займёт больше двенадцати часов.

Кит пытается успокоить. В моей голове ураган какого-то пиздеца, и Кита тоже может унести. Но он всё равно слушает, забирается в дебри нервов моих, режет о них кожу: на лице написано, как тяжело и ему тоже.

— Давай-давай, иди уже, герой, — улыбаюсь я, но обжигаю глаза слезами, стараюсь не дать им покатиться по щекам. Стоит мне шмыгнуть носом, как становится стыдно.  
Королева драмы. Какого чёрта мне вообще хочется плакать?

Кит подрагивающей рукой заправляет мою прядь волос за ухо. Мне и заправлять там нечего, если так подумать, волосы я стригу коротко, но этим неловким движением Кит хочет помочь, придать ощущение своего присутствия здесь и сейчас. Когда его ладонь замирает на уровне щеки, я больше всего на свете хочу уткнуться в неё, почувствовать её тепло.

Но Кит опускает руку, хмурит брови. И я в который раз узнаю это выражение лица. Нервное.

— Погуляй по окрестностям, пока меня не будет. Или можешь в программе корабля покопаться, если интересно. Припасы знаешь, где искать… Эм… и, вдруг что-то случится, так ты сразу… отправляй сигнал мне. Сразу же, ясно?

— Да, сэр, кристально ясно, — уже утёртые толстовкой глаза теперь хоть делают меня менее плаксой, но более — идиотом. Просто… почему-то я сросся с мыслью, что мы с Китом снова не разлей вода. И тут она исчезает. Я веду себя, как ребёнок.

Кит хлопает меня по плечу и разворачивается в сторону челнока, похожего на наш. Его костюм тихо скрипит каким-то плотным чёрным материалом, а на плечах плотно держится обмундирование, закрывающее грудную клетку. Вот он — Кит-боец. Тот Кит, которого я никогда не знал, и сейчас не знаю до конца. Кит, которого я боюсь не узнать до конца вовсе.

У этого Кита широкие плечи и взгляд человека, которому приходилось убивать ради выживания.  
Этот Кит — пять лет моей сгоревшей юности.  
И он в ней до сих пор горит.

Я оставляю ангар сразу же после того, как провожаю взглядом исчезающее вдалеке космическое судно. Мне нужно срочно чем-то себя отвлечь.

Пусть Кит и разрешил ковыряться в своей махине, я не хочу лишний раз одергивать себя мыслью, что Кита нет ни за спиной, ни снаружи челнока. Поэтому я беру с собой небольшую старую сумку, которой, судя по всему, уже давно не пользовались, кладу туда планшет, на случай, если возникнет необходимость срочно связаться с Китом, и иду в город искать себе развлечение на ближайшие несколько часов.

Когда мне было грустно на Земле, я делал всё в точности наоборот. Я ехал за город. Я никогда не задерживался в барах, в торговых центрах и где-либо вообще, ведь новые знакомства ещё больше меня тяготили, чужие взгляды приковывали к полу.  
Но сейчас оставаться одному хочется меньше всего.

Я ныряю в толпу и облегчённо понимаю, что здесь всем плевать, что ты представитель вида человека разумного. Здесь на улицах такое же количество незнакомых мне существ, как на планете-рынке, но лишь с поправкой на то, что олкарионцев заметно больше. У них узнаваемые, похожие на муравьиные, то ли усики, то ли брови. Я не шарю за анатомию незнакомых мне существ, как ни как. Но олкарионцев запоминаю.

На них смотреть спокойно.

Сетка дорог подо мной — лабиринт для дошкольника. Чёткая структура и интуитивное расположение ориентиров. Никаких дворов, в которых теряются люди в попытке найти правильную дорогу. Лишь строгий чертёж на земле-бумаге.

Сетка дорог подо мной — паутина. Я застреваю в ней, когда вижу высокое строение, так странно что-то напоминающее. Вышедший оттуда друид разворачивается ко входу и кланяется.

Меня осеняет: это церковь.

На планете передовых технологий. У вида, превосходящего Бога в искусстве созидания. Церковь, собор, храм — без понятия, что из этого, но явно религиозное. Я пялюсь на шпили, на облепивших крыши каких-то крылатых существ.

Моя мама ходила на службу. Отец — нет. Он считал нас всех идиотами, когда в воскресенье мы с братьями и сестрами дружно и послушно шагали за матерью в соседний район для того, чтобы рассказать Иисусу о том, как мы его любим.  
Ну, конкретно я навряд ли любил. Скорее всего просто хотел лишний раз попросить его о хорошей жизни. Не помогло, как видите.

Я недавно говорил, что не знаю ни одной молитвы. Но сейчас я твёрдо уверен, что знал тогда, в детстве. Потому что старался угодить матери во всём, чём только возможно. Закрывая глаза, я могу увидеть сложенные её ладони перед крестом. Могу увидеть красноватые круги под её глазами, её всегда выбивающиеся из причёски пряди кучерявые. Она верила во всё это, верила, что это нам поможет. Как верил и я.

Или хотел думать, что верил.

Церковь я решаю оставить на потом, стараясь соврать себе, что действительно потом приду сюда ещё раз. Шпили, кажется, пронизывают не небо, а мою удаляющуюся спину. Будто Иисус воплотился внезапно из неоткуда и осуждающе кидается в меня камешками за то, что я не хотел в него верить. Говорит о том, что вся моя страдальческая жизнь стала таковой только из-за оставленной в стороне молитвы.

В челноке пусто и совсем немного прохладно. Мои шаги в нём звучат неуместно, и я стягиваю с себя обувь, лишь бы только не слышать свой топот, отдающий покалыванием в затылке. Моё присутствие здесь ощущается самой большой в жизни ошибкой. Непридуманным понятием, в котором смешаны тоска и незаслуженность, правильность и противоречия.

Я хочу быть здесь правильным. Хочу быть уместным. Но получается быть лишь уставшим и грустным, потерянным.

Открывая интерфейс корабля, фиолетовой голограммой освещающий всю палубу, я всматриваюсь в странные символы, борясь с неприятной тупой болью в груди. Кит все эти символы понимает. Я — нет. Я всё так же на добрую голову ниже Кита во всём, всё так же далёк.

Думая обо всём том, в чём у меня нет компетенции ему помочь, мне кажется, что я недостаточен.

И снова возвращаюсь к тому, что неуместен.

Мне бы снова в город, мне бы снова найти ту церковь, заглянуть внутрь неё, пусть и не сильно этого хочется. Мне бы занять себя чем-либо вне челнока, но я не могу. Не могу заставить себя выйти за пределы ангара, зная, что прошло уже одиннадцать часов.

Время на циферблате планшета медленно переваливает за десять вечера.

Я с ногами забираюсь на кресло, потягиваю через трубочку воду из пакетика, похожего на упаковку сока Capi-Sonne. Есть не хочется совершенно. Всё, на что я способен, это выпить немного воды и следить за тусклым ангаром. В котором происходит абсолютно ничего.

Я кутаюсь в толстовку так, словно сейчас здесь бушуют арктические ветра.

Вскакиваю, меряю шагами комнату. Смотрю на попадающиеся в поле зрения предметы, пытаюсь заставить свой мозг подумать о чём-то другом. Мой взгляд бегает от спасательных капсул к мед отсеку, от импровизированной кладовки к лежащим под ней моим серым кедам. С громкими подошвами, как напоминанием.

Когда проходит больше тринадцати часов, я перестаю заглядывать в планшет.

Встаю снова, наматываю круги, словно волк в клетке, и в глазах стоит крупная рябь, из-за которой мне почти ничего не видно. В какой-то момент приваливаюсь к стене плечом, съезжаю вниз, оставаясь в неудобном сидячем положении ещё очень долго, плавая в разбросанных беспорядочно в голове мыслях, закапывая себя в страхе.

Потому что мне двадцать один, я морально убитый, с нарушенной причинно-следственной связью. Я боюсь накрутить себя до момента, когда решу, что Кит больше не вернётся. Я боюсь выйти наружу и увидеть в чернеющем небе ворон. Боюсь, что в этот раз никто не окликнет, не спасёт.

Через какое-то время снова встаю, но лишь для того, чтобы опустить кресла, дать адски болящей спине отдохнуть.

Я падаю на бок, тянусь вперёд, но встречаюсь носом лишь с жёстким сиденьем. Недоуменно моргаю, а потом тоскливо сворачиваюсь в клубок.

Это так сильно напоминает ту ночь после того, как Кит сбежал из гарнизона. Мне было точно так же одиноко. Я точно так же скучал.  
Только сейчас я скучаю ещё сильнее, меня будто изнутри что-то разрывает.

Я сжимаю крепко эти дурацкие подушки, которые этот болван купил ради меня на Альтее, и хочу больше всего на свете, чтобы в этот раз он вернулся не через чёртовы пять лет.

Закрываю глаза, надеясь вскоре уснуть. Но мне невмоготу смотреть свои сны, в которых Кит уходит раз за разом, оставляя меня в вакууме, частицы которого состоят из моих страхов бесконечных. Вина пожирает внутренности, выжигает клетки мозга, оставляет после себя желание упасть перед Китом, рассказать о том, как мне жаль, о том, что я больше не могу так, что он должен сейчас же оставить меня, ведь я не заслуживаю быть здесь, в космосе, рядом с ним, увязать в воспоминаниях счастливых и таких болезненных.

Рядом с Китом меня переполняет нежность, чувствуется тепло в животе и лёгкое головокружение порой. Но в то же время я пытаюсь себе в который раз напоминать о том, что всё сделанное мною для Кита более чем пять лет назад не имеет никакой ощутимой ценности. Я не мог помочь ему с домашкой, потому что всегда списывал у Ханка. Я не мог поддержать его после смерти Широ, потому что не знал, как заговорить с ним. Я не мог утешить его той ночью в лаборатории, потому что испугался его слёз.

Я не знал, как помочь ему. Не знал, как уберечь от рук людей в белых халатах, как спросить его о тех вещах, что с ним делали в этих стенах тусклых. Я ведь трус. Ссыкло. Недостаточный.

Я вёл себя порой так, будто мне на него наплевать, я смеялся над ним и пытался выглядеть хоть немного лучше него. Я перенял от него молчаливость и замкнутость, я убил в себе Лэнса МакКлэйна и стал чем-то между. Китом и Лэнсом. Адамом и Широ.  
Лэнс МакКлэйн — сплав из чьих-то частичек, но не его самого.

И тут я вспоминаю, как Кит сказал: «Ты мой единственный лучший друг». Меня чуть ли не выворачивает наизнанку. Мне хочется сжаться до таких размеров, чтобы на моём месте образовалась черная дыра.

Твой единственный лучший друг — неловкость.  
Твой единственный лучший друг — потерянность.  
Твой единственный лучший друг — мудак.

И сейчас мои страхи — Китово осознание всего этого.

С этими мыслями я проваливаюсь в беспокойный сон.

Он смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами-фарами, лицо его понемногу становится человеческим.

— Ты оставил меня там.

Мне жаль.  
— Лэнс, ты кинул меня там, не попытался спасти.

Мне-жаль-мне-жаль-мне-жаль.

Прости меня.

— Почему ты всегда такой?

Слёзы как-то сами собой появляются. Их много настолько, что я не вижу перед собой ничего. Мне хочется кричать, кричать так громко, будто вся эта облепившая мои внутренности боль должна после этого исчезнуть.

Я моргаю.

Мы двенадцатилетние стоим рядом с Китом на службе в церкви.  
Я повторяю на зубок заученный текст молитв, которых сейчас не помню вовсе.

А Кит молчит. Кит смотрит на меня взглядом, полным доверия, своими этими большими глазами. Я знаю, Кит хочет, чтобы я помолился за него тоже.

И я становлюсь на колени.  
Пытаясь раскаяться за всю ту боль, что неосознанно принёс ему за эти годы. За то, что боялся. За то, что ему пришлось страдать в детстве и глушить в себе грусть, воспитывать в себе взрослого в двенадцать.

Вина пронизывает мои внутренние органы нитью невидимой, стягивает их в один мерзкий ком.

— Это не поможет, — бесцветно говорит Кит.

Свечи гаснут. Мы стоим в темноте, не шевелясь. Я хочу в этой темноте увязнуть навсегда, захлебнуться, утонуть. Сквозь неё слышится голос моего отца, говорящего, как всё это тупо.

Меня выталкивает из гущи сна, от чего хочется не то кричать, не то блевать.  
Я резко сажусь, обхватываю себя руками: у меня дрожит всё тело, его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Я стараюсь запихнуть обратно рвущийся из лёгких скулеж: отчаянный, уставший. Которую ночь до чёртиков напуганный.

Я не замечаю, как уже вернувшийся Кит встал сразу же за мной. Он успокаивающе притягивает к себе, и я чувствую на виске тепло его щеки. Она почему-то влажная.

— Ты не виноват, — тихо проговаривает он, поглаживая волосы на моём затылке. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, слышишь?

И я срываюсь. Весь мой мир слетает с катушек, его уносит.

Я цепляюсь за футболку Кита, будто за спасательный круг, за удерживающую от падения вниз страховку. Я цепляюсь за Кита как за последнюю возможность глотнуть кислорода, как за спасение от разгерметизации.

Я рыдал у него на плече громко и долго.

*

Ощущение времени исчезает. Просыпаясь и не находя рядом Кита, я не думаю о том, который сейчас час, почему в каюте до сих пор знакомо отражаются тёплые оранжевые лучи солнца, а думаю о том, что всё это могло быть одним длинным сном. Что я провёл в ожидании не кажущиеся бесконечностью тринадцать с хвостом часов, а задремал ненароком на час. Меня сковывает страх от мысли, что всё приснившееся сейчас будет повторяться и в реальности.

Вскакиваю, смотрю через экран на коридор из луча света в ангаре. Луча заходящего солнца.

Я заставляю себя делать вдохи-выдохи, прохожу к выходу из челнока и вижу свои скинутые кеды, возвращающие к реальности. Всё было. Всё точно было.

Быстро натягиваю их на ноги дрожащими руками, пулей вылетаю в ангар, оглядываюсь. Чуть ли не падаю от облегчения.

Кит здесь. Разговаривает у входа в ангар со своими боевыми товарищами, видимо. И на мой испуганный взгляд тут же оборачивается. Улыбается.

Я неуверенно делаю шаг в его сторону, а за ним ещё один, когда Кит зовёт к себе рукой. Мне плевать на всё, даже на то, что чувствую на себе взгляды друидов, разговаривающих с Китом: я подбегаю и тут же цепляюсь ему на шею. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий.

— Ладно, тогда до связи, парни, — говорит он, и на спину знакомо ложится его ладонь, от чего становится невероятно легко дышать.

Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом я прямо у самого уха слышу тихое, проговоренное сквозь улыбку: — Привет.

— Привет, — отвечаю.

У Кита ощутимо учащается пульс. Утыкаться ему в шею — слышать и чувствовать тихое «тук-тук». Открывая глаза, я радуюсь тому, что не прошло пять лет.

— Как дела? — гладит второй рукой по голове, будто это обычное дело.

— Всё оки доки.

— Ага, после того, как проспишь целый день, действительно чувствуешь себя хорошо, да?

Тихо смеюсь и отлипаю от него, заглядываю в глаза.  
— Я скучал.

— Так быстро успел? — говорит так, будто не он у меня ночью лазил в голове, не он успокаивал после ночных кошмаров.

— Ну конечно, боже! Здесь ведь совершенно нечем заняться, если у тебя нет денег!

— Тогда давай для начала где-нибудь поедим, а потом полетим дальше.

— Хорошо, — улыбка на моём лице всё продолжает растягиваться.

— Я оставлю броню в челноке, подожди минуту.

Киваю, провожаю его взглядом. В душе расцветают цветы, разрастаются похлеще альтеанских. Внутри меня всё благоухает, мне кажется, я сейчас начну светиться от счастья. Я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, перекатываюсь с пятки на носок в нетерпении. Внезапно понимаю, что очень голодный. И что тело болит очень сильно от неудобной позы сна.

Потягиваюсь и встречаюсь взглядом с друидом, вышедшим из соседствующего с челноком небольшого самолёта. Он приветственно машет, и я неуверенно делаю то же в ответ. У него огромные для его тонких ног сапоги и широкая теплая куртка: он весь словно с иллюстрации какой-то сошёл.

— Ты своими ушами напоминаешь мне моего приятеля, — он щурится, и я удивленно моргаю. Со мной ещё не разговаривал ни разу чистокровный пришелец, потому что человек не особо выглядит интересным видом. А этот взял и заговорил. Ещё и прицепился к такому неприметному — ушам. Он подбирается ближе, спрашивает: — Может, вы знакомы?

— Знакомы, Сэм, — Кит появляется как раз в тот момент, когда я не знаю, что ответить.

— Ну как знал, что ты здесь! Я видел твоих парней, когда парковался. Подумал сначала, что Галра снова сюда припёрлись. А потом вспомнил-то, что они скоро к Млечному пути двинутся. Хреново там ребяткам придется.

— А кто такие эти Галра? — я неотрывно гляжу на Сэма, услышав название родной галактики. Кит странно на него косится, словно предупреждающе. Но Сэму насрать, кажется, на все намёки.

— Парень, ты что, спал всю свою жизнь, что ли? — он приподнимает бровь. — Их империя захватила уже добрую половину Вселенной, и ты ещё спрашиваешь о том, кто они?

— И куда же они сейчас направляются? — игнорирую его риторические вопросы и сбитый с толку тон. Кит хочет испепелить Сэма на месте, судя по всему, и от этого беспокойство внутри меня нарастает в геометрической прогрессии.

— На Землю, куда ж им ещё переться! Млечный Путь не особо богат обитаемыми планетами, так что им, наверно, интересно там потусить… Как тебе, Кит? Полетишь смотреть?

Моё сердце уходит куда-то в пятки.

Кит хмуро молчит, но я слышу его дыхание. Друид решает, что ответ был всё же «нет».

— Ну и зря. Заркон давно не проявлял активность где-то ещё, мне вот до смерти интересно глянуть—

— Слушай, если тебе так хочется посмотреть на гибель ещё одной планеты, то бери свой сраный корабль, лети прямо на их базу и принимай в обстреле непосредственное участие, — Кит натянут, как струна, он расправляет плечи, словно пытается казаться ещё больше, хотя ему стараться и не надо перед этим парнем. Взгляд его испепеляющий, и мне даже становится не по себе — видно, как глаза заливает желтоватый яркий оттенок.

Я пытаюсь подавить дрожь в голосе и неосознанно цепляюсь за рукав костюма Кита. Он тут же поворачивается ко мне, наверняка снова слушает мои ощущения. Я понимаю, насколько он сконфужен: сводит брови в своём этом нервном жесте, открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул, не понимая, что сказать.

Я выдавливаю из себя неразборчивое «Господи» и разрываю зрительный контакт, смотрю куда угодно, только бы не на лица этих двоих.

— Та нечего так ломаться, мы ведь всё равно ничем помочь не сможем. Никто ради этой планеты флот собирать не будет. Земляне никому не всрались, — продолжает друид, словно и не замечая, как меня вот-вот сложит пополам от ужаса. — Я слышал, Вольтрон сейчас занят более важными делами. Бо́льшая часть галрийских войск сейчас где-то в пятистах тысячах световых лет от Земли, так что у них нет ни времени, ни причины туда лететь.

— Хм, — выдаёт многозначительно Кит, на что Сэм отмахивается и уходит вглубь ангара:  
— Ну и хрен с тобой. Напишешь, если передумаешь!

Кит молчит, вероятно, активно размышляя о чем-то. У меня же внутри всё только что разом обрушилось, мне хочется закричать, лишь бы Кит посмотрел сейчас на меня, хотя бы посмотрел.

— Кит, нужно лететь на Землю, — окликаю его, наконец собравшись.

— Нет.

— Что?

— Мы туда не полетим.

В груди у меня отдает неприятным покалыванием, я сглатываю вязкую слюну, глядя на всё ещё налитые жёлтым глазные яблоки Кита.  
Я ничего не понимаю.

— Почему?

Кит громко сопит и не хочет смотреть в глаза. В нём будто сражаются противоречия, до крови, до мяса. Ему говорить трудно, и чувствуются в словах нотки чего-то прочитанного с листа, выученного наизусть, словно сценария.

— Я забрал тебя с Земли именно по этой причине. Мы не полетим, потому что иначе ты захочешь домой, и всё окажется зря. А Сэм прав. Мы ничем не сможем помочь. Поэтому… поэтому давай просто забудем обо всём этом и полетим куда-нибудь, где ты ещё не был, м, как тебе?

Кит старается улыбаться, старается звучать спокойно и обнадеживающие, и я ничего не могу поделать с мыслью, что действительно себя чувствую защищённым рядом с ним, что я не хочу уходить, но в то же время я думаю о том, что, там, на Земле, у меня осталось.

Милое космическое путешествие закончилось.

Началось внушение себе не существования межгалактических войн.

— Нет, Кит, нет, так нельзя! Пожалуйста, полетели назад, нужно предупредить людей! Мы ведь можем сделать это, да? — у меня дёргается нижнее веко, из меня вырывается нервный смешок.

Господи, Кит, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя таким беспомощным.

— Нет, Лэнс, — звучит он уже грубее, от чего меня вот-вот начнет трясти. — Это не обсуждается.

— А то что?

— Лэнс, блять.

— Что, Кит? Что, если мы не будем вовсе всё это обсуждать, и я просто попрошу того же Сэма подкинуть меня обратно до Земли. Он ведь и так на неё собирался, м?

Кит дёргается и теперь смотрит в глаза, нет, в самую чёртову мою душу.

— Я не пущу тебя никуда, помяни мое слово. Давай без этого.

— Да что же такого плохого в том, что я хочу найти своих друзей, свою семью, и предупредить их?! Что плохого в том, что мне хочется хотя бы попытаться уберечь свою родную планету?!

— В том, что она принесла тебе слишком много боли. Как и мне.

Господи, зачем я только себя винил в чем-то перед Китом, зачем искал способа раскаяния? Мне прямо по лицу прилетело наказание в виде этого тупого разговора.

Земля — действительно квинтэссенция грусти и неоправданных ожиданий, но она даже со всем этим — родная. Земля — смотрящее на меня мёртвыми глазами прошлое, но такое значимое, делающее из меня того, кто я есть сейчас. Пусть и сломанного. Изувеченного.

Земля — это матери молитвы в детстве и хранение воспоминаний о людях, которые меня могли любить.

Мне становится грустно из-за того, что я внезапно боюсь всё это потерять.

— И ничего для тебя мои чувства на самом деле не значили, — констатирую, не особо понимая, почему так сильно хочется выплеснуть на Кита все накопившееся. — Ты просто хотел, чтобы я был рядом, да? Потому что рядом с тобой только такие же идиоты, как я, и остаются. Потому что таких, как я, так легко наебать: отвезти на красивую планету и улыбаться, улыбаться каждую чёртову минуту, смотреть в глаза и разговаривать о том, какое всё вау и прекрасное.

У Кита глаза понемногу возвращают привычный оттенок белка — я вижу отчётливо вокруг радужки красные капилляры, и слишком поздно осознаю, что на самом деле в этих глазах не раздражение плещется, а чистейшая боль, растерянность, разделенная со мной.

— Ты забрал меня с Земли просто потому, что в какой-то момент тебе стало одиноко.

Мне хочется убиться прямо сейчас на этом месте из-за своих слов, и мне плевать, что сейчас Кит кривится из-за того, что эту мою мысль он уловил, потому разворачиваюсь, складывая руки на груди, и ухожу от ангаров быстрым шагом, чуть ли не срываясь на бег.

Говорить с кем-либо не хотелось больше никогда в жизни.

И я понимаю, что наговорил глупостей, понимаю, что Киту сейчас не менее больно (Господи, какие же у него грустные глаза), но ничего не могу с собой поделать, не могу спокойно на него смотреть, пока он говорит, что на Землю мы возвращаться не будем.

Я ведь совсем недавно просыпался рядом с ним, обнимал и благодарил за то, что он забрал меня с собой, за то, что он позволяет прятать в своих ключицах мои слёзы и накопившееся чувство горя с потерянностью.

Я бегу. Но не в город — в тёплый лес. Воздух обнимает меня, пока моё тело сквозь него прорывается. В груди взрываются галактики. В глазах пляшут от этих галактик огни.

Недавно я держал Кита за руку и смеялся, борясь со слабой гравитацией.  
Буквально вчера я чуть ли не ластился о его ладонь.  
Ночью — задыхался от тоски по нему.

Спотыкаюсь. Лечу на землю, сдираю с рук-колен кожу, ведь сейчас Кит не словит, Кит останется возле ангаров и будет нервно глядеть вслед, думать снова о чём-то тревожном. Потому что он всегда так выглядит. Немного нервным, немного грустным, немного обеспокоенным.

Мягким и нежным, проносится в голове.

Подрываюсь, не отряхивая камней несусь дальше по еле заметной тропе, и ритм ног отдает в висках тяжёлым гулом. Я хрипло дышу, истерически всхлипываю. Наверняка громко, но недостаточно для огромного леса, недостаточно громко, чтобы кто-то услышал.

А ведь Кит сейчас слышит.

Потому, когда я снова спотыкаюсь, то не пытаюсь подняться, а судорожно сворачиваюсь в клубок, надеясь будто, что так укроюсь от всего мира. Укроюсь от слушающего меня сейчас Кита.

Я ведь знаю, что слушает.

Отрываю от лица руки, гляжу перед собой отстранённо, позволяю гравитации Олкариона удерживать себя на тёплой земле, в тёплом лесу с его тёплым воздухом. Рыжие лучи заходящего солнца обнимают рельефную кору деревьев, опускающиеся вниз тяжелые ветви, богатые листвой. А пахнет хвоей.

Сквозь кроны проглядывается затянутое облаками небо. Мне бы дотянуться до них своими холодными пальцами, разогнать, чтобы не напоминали о том, что такие же сейчас плывут и над поверхностью Земли.

Слышу вскоре за спиной тихие шаги, чувствую направленный на себя взгляд.

— Я просто хочу спасти любимого человека.

Всё подо мной ещё сильнее нагревается. Я поднимаюсь, сажусь, подтягивая под себя ноги и смотрю в сторону Кита, не решающегося подойти. А мне хочется снова тянуться к нему, это будто необходимость для моего существования, словно для растения солнце.

— Почему же не пришёл спасти раньше? — горько усмехаюсь.

Где же ты был, когда я к своему совершеннолетию разрушил свою жизнь, чуть ли не под корень уничтожил? Где же ты был, когда я смотрел на самолёты и глотал ком вязкий, когда блуждал по коридорам заученным в поисках знакомых глаз-фар?

Кит сконфуженно опускает взгляд. Хмурит брови, поджимает губы.

— Если честно, я понятия не имел, хотел ли ты этого. Пока я не стал ощущать чужие эмоции, всё в моей голове было таким запутанным. А потом приходят слухи о предстоящей атаке Галра. И я даже несмотря на то, что думал, что тебе будет плевать на меня, или и вовсе забудешь напрочь, всё равно прилетел. И услышал, как ты был счастлив тому, что мы снова встретились. Услышал, как тебе тоже было одиноко. Вот теперь я всё понимаю. И мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Лэнс…

В Китовых красноватых глазах поселилось моё раскаяние. Я жду, когда он посмотрит на меня снова, а после улыбаюсь ему неловко.

Мы оба идиоты. Мы сами себя накрутили, от чего потерялись в своих чувствах и чувствах других.

Мы оба мысленно друг перед другом извиняемся вечно, не в силах остановить это.

Я нахожу в себе силы встать. Беру Кита за руку, веду за собой, и тот покорно не отставая шагает рядом.

— Полетели на Землю, — прошу ещё раз.

Он нехотя кивает.


	4. 4

**MONO — Halo  
Hans Zimmer — First Step**

В висках ощутим собственный пульс.  
Под нами — Земля. Окружённый темнотой и облаками шар.

— Кит, мы можем что-нибудь сделать, чтобы… спасти хоть кого-то?

— Я могу отправить сигнал всем воздушным армиям. Но они навряд ли поверят.

— Тогда… не забудь отправить в Аризону.

Кит поворачивается ко мне. Ему хочется крикнуть «нет», я уверен в этом, но он лишь спокойно кивает. В Аризоне осталась моя убитая юность. В Аризоне осталось Китово адское детство.

Но там же остался Гарнизон, который наверняка поможет в борьбе за планету.  
Кит шлёт сообщение азбукой Морзе.

Тире-тире-точка-точка, точка, тире-тире, точка-тире-точка-точка, точка-тире-точка-тире…

«Земля в опасности»

Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть, как мы приземляемся. Не хочу видеть под собой знакомые изгибы гор и рек, не хочу с высоты видеть все те вещи, среди которых я вырос.

Это кажется мне безумно глупым. Ведь Кит прав, говоря, что всё это принесло много боли.

Привязанность к родным землям и привязанность к родной планете — вещи похожие, но всё равно немного разные.

В первую очередь я не с Кубы. Я с планеты Земля. Я могу приписывать себя к числу куче таких же как я людей, чувствовать себя причастным к чему-то. Без Земли этого не будет. С мыслью, что место, где ты родился и вырос, существует где-то далеко в космосе, жить спокойнее и… правильнее.

Правильно помнить свою историю.  
Правильно скучать порой по родному дому.  
По старым друзьям.

Я дёргаю Кита рукав, широко раскрыв глаза. Вспомнив о важном.

— Ты… ты можешь найти кое-кого из NASA? Я знаю, что они поверят. Они точно смогут навести на эту тему шуму, боже, Кэти ведь не зря пыталась слушать все приходящие из космоса сигналы! Не зря!

— Могу попробовать, — хмуро отвечает Кит.

— Кэти Холт и Ханк Гаррет, — тут же выпаливаю.

Смотрю на загружающуюся базу данных, чувствуя, как сильно потеют мои ладони. Я не просто хочу, чтобы Кэти и Ханк помогли нам. Я хочу ещё и увидеть их. Сказать о том, каким я был, оказывается, придурком все эти годы. О том, что жалею, что оборвал с ними контакт.  
Я всё это время был не один, но закрывал упрямо на это глаза.  
И сейчас хочу всё исправить, пока это всё ещё возможно.

Мы приземляемся в поле. Я смотрю на раскинувшиеся за ним горы и рвано выдыхаю.  
Где-то у дороги стоит мой серый логан.

— Они… пропали без вести полтора года назад, — читает Кит.

— Что?..

Всё это должно быть одной большой шуткой. Моя жизнь. Моя жизнь — шутка.

— Где… где они были в последний раз? — жадно смотрю на буквы, на их фотографии в личном деле. — Калифорния…

Не пришли одним утром на работу. Вот и всё. Не верится даже: всё было как обычно, они наверняка вместе проектировали какую-нибудь ракету или строили её, а потом — пуф! Исчезли. Без единого следа.

Отчёт выглядит так, будто копам было очень лень искать улики. Ведь их нет в помине.

Краем глаза замечаю, как Кит тянет ко мне руку, но одёргивает себя. Будто боится. Боится, что я могу его ненавидеть за то, что он не хотел возвращаться сюда. И я снова понимаю, что во всём этом виноват лишь я сам.

Поэтому я подвигаюсь ближе и утыкаюсь Киту в плечо, громко выдыхая. Пытаясь заставить себя не зарыдать снова. Пытаясь заставить себя передумать и попросить его улететь, ведь так нам обоим будет намного легче.

Но не получается. Это зашито будто в моей биологии — быть привязанным какой-то частичкой себя к Земле.

Я беру Китову ладонь, сжимаю в своей. Мои холодные пальцы и его тёплые руки.

— Я дальше сам, — тихо говорю ему в плечо. Откроешь шлюз?

Кит утыкается носом в макушку, наверняка хмурится, слушает. Всё нормально, Кит, я буду в порядке, говорю мысленно, хочу, чтобы он доверился мне, отпустил.  
Мне нужно подумать. Подумать о многом, переварить всё прожитое и смириться с мыслью, что двух моих близких друзей больше не будет рядом.

— Я вернусь, Кит, — стискивая его ладонь крепче. — Дай мне немного времени.

За нашими спинами открывается проход в мою обычную жизнь. Я шепчу Киту «спасибо», медленно поднимаюсь, быстрым шагом иду наружу. Окунаюсь в холод, обнимаю себя руками, чтобы ветер не залез под одежду, иду через поле, вспоминая, как оно выглядит на фоне красного солнца.

Я нахожу каким-то чудом в кармане толстовки ключи от машины. Открываю дверь, падаю на сидение и утыкаюсь взглядом в бардачок. Тянусь к нему на автомате. Выпиваю пару таблеток, будто до сих пор не верю, что всё происходящее — не галлюцинация.

В салоне всё так же отвратительно пахнет бензином, старой обивкой и мной. Моей жизнью. Сейчас кажется, будто ничего не случилось. Будто я уснул в машине и проснулся рано утром.

Я внезапно вспоминаю, какие у меня дома холодные и вечно аккуратно застеленные на кровати простыни. Я впервые думаю, что они такие потому, что я не жил у себя дома уже очень и очень давно — я там лишь ночевал, выполнял функции существования. Я думаю об оставленном на автоответчике телефоне и о том, что там, должно быть, накопились пара сообщений от начальства.

Я снова думаю о Дженнифер и о том, что всё могло быть по-другому.

«Мне жаль» в первом и последнем моём письме ей.

«Если бы ты не уехал, она бы убила тебя» в Китовом желании защитить.

Я сжимаю крепко руль, так, что у меня ещё сильнее белеют и до того бледные костяшки.  
Мне чертовски тяжело дышать, когда я выезжаю на трассу и поворачиваю в сторону города.

Мне казалось раньше, что было бы полезно забыть обо всей моей разрушенной юности, о нелепых попытках склеить её осколки воедино. У меня не хватало на подобное сил, я иссякал морально и физически. Слишком быстро и слишком досуха.  
Вот она, причина, по которой мои стопы кровоточат. Не потому, что я бегу бесконечно куда-то.

А просто потому что продолжаю топтаться по этим осколкам.  
На одном месте, будто боясь сдвинуться даже на шаг.

Я жил и живу ради чего-то абстрактного, но не имеющего конкретной идеи, как у гениальных художников, а скорее беспорядочно покрытого резкими мазками и выдаваемого за нечто значимое.

И смысл искал я в людях, окружающих меня. Цеплялся за Ханка и Кэти и сейчас снова продолжаю цепляться за них, отчаянно.

К Ханку я ввалился в жизнь ещё не таким худющим, как сейчас, но с уже огромными мешками под глазами и только начинающими проявляться ментальными болячками. Я был дёрганным ребёнком. Я был самоуверенным. Я сам того не замечая становился зашуганным.

И Ханку приходилось со всем этим иметь дело, причём каждый грёбаный день. С моей глупостью, импульсивностью и долбоебизмом.  
Ханк был покладистым, но слишком добрым для военной академии. Кэти была бунтарём и лучшим программистом во всём Гарнизоне.  
А я был просто идеальнейшим кандидатом на воспитание послушного пушечного мяса.

Я бы соврал, сказав, что у них не получилось.

После исчезновения из моей жизни Кита дисциплина въелась мне в кору головного мозга. Поэтому в итоге я превратился в подобие робота, и из этого состояния именно Ханк меня и вытащил, знатно наорав и встряхнув.

Я улыбаюсь, вспоминая всё это. Я смотрю на свои бледные руки и мысленно благодарю Ханка за то, что он был в моей жизни, наводил в ней порядок.

Я бы, наверно, в какой-то момент просто задохнулся от осознания, что делаю что-то не так. Ханк же заставил меня об этом подумать, когда мне было почти семнадцать.  
Я вспоминаю эти семнадцать реже, чем следовало бы. Я вспоминаю Ханка реже, чем он заслуживает.

Я невозможен.

За окнами машины размываются деревья и трава. Мои глаза видят их совсем серыми, кажется, будто их не существует. Мои глаза видят перед собой лишь рассвет и силуэты высоток. Думаю, о том, что этот пейзаж застрянет у меня в голове ещё надолго.

Хочу, чтобы навсегда.

Хочу, чтобы всё это превратилось в один миг, чтобы кто-то сумел прощупать меня насквозь, выпотрошить, если понадобится, только ради того, чтобы написать огромную картину, в которую можно было бы выместить всё это.  
Холодное, но такое светлое солнце. Царапающие кожу кустарники.  
Мои бледные руки и пустые глаза.  
И раскинувшийся передо мной город.

Чтобы из всего этого вышло нечто осязаемое осколками души моей, а не абстракцией без идеи и посыла. Чтобы в композиции читалась история, трагедия моего персонажа, выдернутого будто из очень херово написанной книженции.  
Я не знал, как всё это можно вместить в один чёртов пейзаж, но хотел верить, что это возможно.

Сейчас пять утра. Воскресенье. Пока я был в челноке и на других планетах с Китом, я не видел всего этого, и сейчас осознал, что тосковал по подобному. По этим обволакивающим тишине с пустотой. И бесцветности. Только на Земле я эту бесцветность встречал.

В голову ударяет мысль заехать домой. Кит будет знать, что я возвращался в апартаменты, и я надеюсь, он поймёт, почему. А если нет, я не смогу даже объяснить причину.  
Потому что это что-то до безобразия интимное, откровенное, не нуждающееся в произношении.  
Вернуться в эти свои сраные апартаменты сейчас хочется так сильно, что я, наверно, сойду с ума, если не увижу их ещё раз. Поэтому я сворачиваю в сторону своего района.

Мои внутренности затягиваются в тугой узел, когда я вижу знакомые улицы, магазинчики, чью-то нетронутую всё то время, что я в этом доме живу, машину. Каждая из этих вещей оставляет в моей памяти блеклый отпечаток, означающий, что я ещё существую, что я могу в любое время приехать сюда снова и ощупать входную дверь цветочного магазина, провести пальцами по грязному стеклу этой богом забытой машины.

Чувствуется запах недавно переставшего дождя. Я достаю из бардачка пачку сигарет и выбираюсь наружу.

Не знаю, последний ли сегодня мой день на Земле. Последний ли раз я смогу покурить посреди пустой улицы утром воскресенья, первый ли раз это самое утро по какой-то причине полюблю.  
Я не чувствую ожидаемую пустоту, я просто, чёрт возьми, что-то чувствую.  
Что-то меланхоличное, значащее, неповторимое.

Подымаю глаза к небу. Облака лениво укрывают солнце, и светло-лиловое небо ненавязчиво своим цветом их пронизывает.

Часы на автобусной остановке показывают половину шестого. Я чертыхаюсь и двигаю в свою квартиру.

Пока иду ступеньки пересчитываю. На них льется холодный уличный свет, и выглядят они в кои-то веки гостеприимно. Подниматься по ним совсем не трудно, не так, как это обычно бывает.

Мне даже начинает казаться, что я сплю. Что сейчас, стоит мне открыть двери в свои апартаменты и коснуться кончиками пальцев простынь, глаза мои распахнутся и увидят над собой белеющий потолок, укрытый утренним солнцем. Я выключу будильник, встану собираться на работу, а потом забуду абсолютно обо всём, что со мной случилось, где-то к обеду.

Но вот он я, стою в прихожей с ещё дымящейся сигаретой и оглядываю белые стены, на которые я так и не повесил ни одной фотографии, ни одной картины. Я хотел повесить нашу совместную фотку с Кэти и Ханком с выпуска, но сейчас это уже совсем не важно. Ничего в этой квартире уже не важно.

Потому что сюда я навряд ли вернусь снова.

Хотя моя мать когда-то давно говорила, что всё происходящее в наших жизнях всегда является значимым, какими бы сухими ни были воспоминания.  
Мои же воспоминания от этой сухости горят.

Дрожащими руками я ставлю чайник. Достаю упаковку и щедро кидаю в чашку чайную ложку кофе, с горкой. Сахар закончился ещё на прошлой неделе. Ещё тогда, когда я возвращался сюда каждый вечер.

Я усаживаюсь на кухонный диван, смотрю в неопределённую точку перед собой. Дым и кофе оседают в моих лёгких, как пыль осела на полках и столе.  
Здесь очень тихо и холодно, от чего становится даже немного неуютно, но я не могу заставить себя пошевелиться. Я закуриваю вторую сигарету и заливаю в себя горячий горький кофе, отмечая, что чувствую себя от этого немного лучше.  
У кого-то из соседей заиграла музыка и оцепенение как рукой снимает.  
Я не захожу в спальню, потому что боюсь в ней проснуться.

Закрываю входную дверь, прячу ключи под ковриком. Этим я ставлю точку на жизни, в которую сам себя загнал. В страх, грусть и потерянность.  
Я не задерживаюсь, спешно спускаюсь. Я оставлю в этой квартире нетронутым абсолютно всё, и единственным доказательством моего в ней присутствия будет оставленная на столе пачка сигарет.

Последняя в моей жизни, надеюсь.

Я иду куда-то, убегаю от своей старой жизни, убегаю от серого логана и взгляда знакомой улицы. Я иду туда, где ещё не был ни разу, чтобы не цепляться за знакомые вещи жадно, не искать в них того успокоения, что я искал в Дженнифер когда-то. Это бесполезная трата сил. Мне нужно научиться от всего этого отворачиваться.

Не знаю, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем мой взгляд цепляется за табличку: «Ответственный за пожарную безопасность: полковник М. Айверсон».

Медленно моргая, я пытаюсь разобраться, врут ли мне глаза. Я быстрым шагом обхожу здание, вообще не зная, на что надеюсь, но, когда вижу сидящую на ступеньках фигуру, в груди что-то ёкает. Да быть не может, думается мне.

— Доброе утро, майор Айверсон, — я подбегаю к нему, салютую, и мышечная память тут же заставляет идеально выпрямиться, расправить плечи.

— Полковник, — грубо отвечает он, разглядывая свои ботинки.

— А?

— Я уже как год полковник, пацан, с чего ты взял, что-

Он запинается, когда наконец поднимает голову и видит меня.

Один его глаз скользит по мне, словно змея, и я ощущаю нотку угрозы в этом. Словно он сейчас заговорит о Дженнифер. Попробует поймать меня и завершить то, чего не завершил Гарнизон. Будто он слышит, как Кит, мои кипящие мозги. Слышит мой страх прошлого.

Я даже начинаю понемногу жалеть, что подошёл.  
Я жду, когда он спросит о Ките, о том, скольким людям я успел разболтать о скрытых намерениях нашего начальства. Моё лицо — камень, спокойствие и уверенность. Выученная грамота поведения перед командиром: ноль эмоций, хладнокровие, чёткие формулировки мыслей.

Поэтому я молчу и смотрю ничего не выражающим взглядом на полковника. Мои щиты подняты, мистер Айверсон, спрашивайте, что душе угодно.

Но он выдаёт только: — Ты совсем исхудал, МакКлэйн.

И я тут же даю трещину, приподнимаю уголки губ, ощущая физически, как от этого мне становится больно. От того, как звучит его уставший голос, от того, как он смотрит на меня, от того, что нас с ним тоже разделяют года.

Этот Айверсон — не строгий командир нашего бывшего взвода. Этот Айверсон — размякший и ощутимо постаревший. Будто за последние пару лет в его жизни произошло столько дерьма, сколько не происходит с самым неудачливым человеком на планете. И тут мне становится жаль. Жаль, что с ним могло подобное приключиться. Жаль, что я был ужасным кадетом и оставил ему такое мизерное количество хороших воспоминаний.

Сейчас он мог бы вспомнить что-нибудь действительно хорошее, связанное с нами, но выдаёт только это своё «ты совсем исхудал, МакКлэйн» и молчит, глядя на мою ломанную полуулыбку. Глядя в мои такие же, как у него, пустые глаза.

— Мало упражняюсь, сэр, — выдавливаю я из себя, ощущая дискомфорт от затянувшейся паузы. Он ведь видит, что со мной явно не всё в порядке, но я не прекращаю этот театр одного актера, стараясь звучать, как самый обыкновенный человек на свете.  
Кит, наверно, с ума сходит, если слышит мои эмоции.

Я продолжаю стоять неловко перед ступеньками, смотреть на Айверсона, пытаясь придумать, о чём бы его спросить, чтобы он перестал жалостливо смотреть на мои острые скулы.

— Почему вы не в Аризоне? — звучит как претензия, как переформулированное «какого чёрта вы здесь делаете?» Поэтому спешу добавить: — Не подумайте чего, просто не ожидал вас встретить.

— Они сровняли Гарнизон с землёй после выпуска твоего взвода. У нас было довольно закрытое учебное заведение, так что об этом никто не распространялся.  
— Но почему же его снесли? — рассеянно спрашиваю.

— Должно быть, мы больше не верим в космос, МакКлэйн.

Самодельные зонды и ежедневные полеты. Разноцветный мел в кабинете механиков.  
Полупустые лаборатории и одинокий Кит.

Какой к черту космос, хочется выпалить мне, но Айверсон с такой тоской в голосе говорит об этом, что я даже начинаю сомневаться в том, знал ли он о том, что происходило на самом деле.

— Жаль, что так получилось. И жаль, что я так и не смог до выпуска заставить вас гордиться.

Он разглядывает свои руки, поднимает снова на меня взгляд. В радужке — негодование, еле уловимая печаль.

— Почему ты не рассказывал мне о своих полётах в свободное время? Почему об этих результатах никто не знал? Ты ведь мог стать одним из лучших пилотов. Но тебя будто всегда что-то останавливало.

Он говорит о моих полётах с Китом. Он говорит о наверняка невнесённых в мои оценки результатах. Просто потому что я летал с Китом. Потому что мог знать об экспериментах и, добравшись к высокому званию, разболтать об этом кому попало.  
Я не знаю, что ему и сказать. Он, судя по всему, и правда ни о чём не знал, слепо верил в красивые истории о юных кадетах, становящихся первоклассными пилотами и астронавтами. Он не знал ни о моей дружбе с Китом Когане, ни о разрушающемся внутри меня мире.

Он просто делал свою работу. Следил за нами и старался воспитывать.

— Не знаю, полковник. Я очень смутно помню последние несколько лет. Наверняка у меня была тому причина.

— Что ж, ты всё равно делал то, что было в твоих силах, — вздыхает. — Сейчас ведь в итоге всё хорошо?

— Да, сэр. Сейчас всё хорошо, сэр.

— Что ж, этого достаточно, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше.

Мне кажется, я начинаю верить в собственные слова, будто это «хорошо» расцветает во мне тем цветком георгины с картины, на которую я словил галлюцинацию на второй день воссоединения с Китом.  
Айверсон вздыхает и собирается с мыслями.

— Ты был прекрасным пилотом, МакКлэйн. Какие бы там ни были у тебя причины не рассказывать о своих тренировочных полётах, я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. И человек, который рассказал мне обо всём этом, тоже так считает. Тобой гордились. Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что ты навряд ли бы в это поверил. Но мы верили, правда.

Мои ладони ещё сильнее от того холодеют. Я понимаю, о ком говорит полковник, прекрасно понимаю, но в то же время хочу верить, что ошибаюсь. Ведь его убитый голос в наушниках, его темные круги под глазами и полный безразличия взгляд сидит где-то внутри меня, скребётся маленькими, но острыми коготками, причиняя ощутимый дискомфорт.

Хотел ли Адам таким образом извиниться за то, что оттолкнул меня? Хотел ли может, чтобы о моих успехах внезапно кто-нибудь узнал, и меня отправили служить на более высокой должности? Просто чтобы оставить в моей жизни свой след. Чтобы снова быть причастным к каким-то событиям моей истории.

Я рвано выдыхаю, осознавая, что даже этого уже не будет достаточно. Адама я давно отпустил, и не нужны никакие больше похвалы, не нужны мне внезапные дружеские его жесты.

Но от мысли, что его восхищение нами с Китом где-то у него в груди всё ещё теплится, становится лучше.  
Мне становится легче дышать, зная, что Гарнизон для меня не был чем-то окончательно пропащим. Я был любим, мною гордились. Это стоит многого.

— Спасибо, сэр. Мне… уже нужно идти. Вы это… берегите себя.

— Я в порядке буду, не беспокойся, — он тепло улыбается и негромко хохочет. — Ты лучше себя побереги. И когда мы в следующий раз встретимся, ты хоть пару килограмм набери. Это не приказ, конечно, я ведь уже давно не твой командир, но… прими это хотя бы как просьбу.

Из лёгких вырывается смешок, и я послушно киваю.

Айверсон разговаривает отцовским тоном. Айверсон улыбается. Айверсон заботится.  
На плечах я ощущаю невидимые руки его и Адама. Руки, которые принимают моё прощение.

Мне всё более очевидно, что конец Земли действительно близится.

Когда я скрываюсь за углом, тут же поднимаю глаза к небу. Оно затянуто тучами, и мне становится не по себе от мысли, что за ними может в любой момент оказаться вражеский космический корабль.

Назад я еду на автобусе, накопав в кармане джинсов несколько долларов. Мир так и хочет, чтобы я поскорее отсюда убрался. Я и не против.

Добравшись до пригорода, я неспешно иду вдоль аккуратных частных домов. Сейчас тут чертовски холодно, и единственное, что меня согревает, это тихое:

— Хэй.

Я отлипаю от разглядывания своих ног и молчу, глядя на Кита. Моё дыхание — пар, взгляд — стекло.

— Понимаю, ты хотел побыть один, но сейчас ты выглядишь не лучшим образом, так что я решил-

Не давая Киту договорить, я иду к нему, магничусь, роняю голову ему на плечо. Тут же ощущается, насколько внутри меня всё натянуто: ещё немного и я бы точно закричал. От мысли, что я проебал в своей жизни всё, что только можно.

С Китом же в груди теплится надежда, что в будущем всё можно построить заново, что когда-нибудь я отпущу всю свою грусть и горечь. Отпущу воспоминания о матери, о её сложенных в молитвенном жесте руках, об отце, его ненавидящих глазах, о братьях и сестрах, их усталости и желании поскорее убежать хоть куда-нибудь.

О Гарнизоне.

Нас окутывает ветер и крики с неба. Дёргаясь, я поднимаю взгляд.

Птицы огромными стаями, густыми облаками улетают вдаль. Они резко хлопают крыльями, громко галдят, и на долю секунды мне от их вида становится страшно. Но лишь на долю.

Кит обнимает одной рукой, наверняка уловив моё смятение. Кит — страховка, крепкие руки-ремни, успокоительное. Он для меня — бесконечное напоминание чувствовать, быть живым.

Этой планете скоро придет конец, но он здесь, рядом. В эти последние часы, что я так сильно хочу здесь провести.

— Им наверняка страшно, — тихо говорю я ему, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от птиц.

— Если военные быстро среагируют, то… у них будет шанс выжить.

— Да, — прикрываю глаза. — Я очень на это надеюсь.

Воздух отдает морозом, я прячу ладони подмышки, стараясь согреться. Мы настолько кажемся правильными, словно жителями этого района, что внутри ощущается тугой ком — желание всего этого оказаться правдой. Чтобы мы не провожали эти земли на самую ужасную войну за всю историю человечества, а купили здесь дом, завели собаку, валялись в гостиной у телевизора по выходным и ездили в отпуск на месяц раз в год.

Подражание семьям со здоровыми взаимоотношениями.

В моей памяти всплывают холодные горы, куда возил меня отец. Я вспоминаю холодный вакуум космоса.

Моя жизнь права не имеет на четкий сценарий, на шаблонность, хоть какую-нибудь, чтобы легче было понимать других. Моя жизнь — американские горки без ремней безопасности.

Но сейчас Кит стоит так близко, со своими крепкими руками-ремнями, удерживающими меня от падения башкой вниз.

И от этой мысли буря в моей душе чуть утихает.

— Извини, что тогда наговорил глупостей на Олкарионе, — кладу снова голову ему на плечо. — Теперь я всё понимаю.

— Ничего, я заслужил, — тихо говорит он мне в макушку теплым дыханием. — Я знал о том, что они нападут, но ничего тебе не сказал. Я был эгоистом. Мне жаль, что мы не нашли твоих друзей. Мне правда очень жаль.

Его пальцы чуть сильнее сжимают мою толстовку, и я даже через неё чувствую жар его раскаяния. Кит делит мою грусть на нас двоих, живёт моими эмоциями, не боится их, не отталкивает.

С Китом тепло и не страшно. Поглаживая его по спине, мне хочется, чтобы он понял, что всё в порядке.

— Я отправил на военные базы дронов. Думаю, небольшая атака заставит их поверить в полученный сигнал.

Вымученно улыбаюсь. — Небольшая?

— Ну, они в любом случае обосрутся, когда будут разгребать обломки из неизвестного им материала.

— Да, это… должно сработать.

Сидя в челноке, я плотно закрываю глаза, снова их распахиваю, от чего пляшут передо мной яркие разноцветные пятна; я пробую на вкус тишину, всё не переставая думать о том, что совсем скоро она пропадёт. Кит тянется к панели управления, и от этого я поджимаю губы, резко хватаю его за руку.

— Кит, давай не будем улетать.

Я не хочу больше просить его оставить меня. Я хочу, чтобы и он тоже был здесь, на Земле, пока это возможно.

— Уже завтра они сюда доберутся, оставаться больше нельзя.

Мне бы распалить в Ките огонь, что заставит его вспомнить о своём родстве с Землёй. Мне бы накричать на него, на весь мир, выдрать из себя несчастное «помогите», словно надеясь, что кто-то на него отзовётся.

— Тогда давай хотя бы десять минут.

— Ладно. Но-

Челнок внезапно трясёт со всей дури, так, что я падаю на пол, недоуменно оглядываюсь, ищу взглядом Кита. Он не меньше меня растерян, но не напуган: тут же проверяет всё ли исправно.

Вдалеке расцветают клубы дыма, а над нами пролетают несколько похожих на истребителей самолётов. Только странных, неправильных каких-то. C красной резьбой на крыльях.

И тут меня бьёт осознание: не земные это корабли.

Небо ослепляют яркие вспышки, после которых где-то раздается один раскат грома за другим. Кит громко матерится после каждой тряски и держится за штурвал, готовясь взлетать. Резко дергается, как только не видит в небе противников, и нас отталкивает от поверхности. Я тут же цепляюсь за кресло, умудряюсь отыскать во всей мешанине громких звуков и мыслей удобное положение. Кит жмёт на какую-то кнопку, и меня тут же притягивает к спинке кресла ремнями безопасности.

Но мы не успеваем набрать скорость.

Всё, что я вижу перед собой, это нависающий где-то за тучами огромный космический корабль. Он светится местами нежно сиреневым, и выглядит пусть и страшным, но таким завораживающим, притягивающим всё внимание к себе. Он словно не над Землей нависает, а в вакууме космоса продавливает пространство, создавая гравитацию. И мой взгляд в этом гравитационном поле застревает, не находит сил его преодолеть.

Новая очередь выстрелов попадает прямо по челноку, нас нещадно трясёт, и теперь оглушающе ревёт ещё и программа, оповещая о том, что мы потеряли крыло и добрую часть защитного покрытия. Если нас ещё раз прострелят, мы помрём от разгерметизации, сразу же бьётся мысль в голове.

— Даже приземлиться негде, зараза! — хрипит Кит, стараясь удержать в руках остатки управления.

— Выпускай парашют! — ору ему в ответ, не желая верить, что мы помрём здесь. Из-за меня.

— Не получается! Ползи к спасательным капсулам!

Но в этом уже нет необходимости, потому что после следующего тяжёлого удара чего-то о челнок я отключаюсь.

*

Первое осознание, которое приходит: холод. Мерзкий, липкий холод, который словно расплылся от моих пальцев по всему телу. Я будто оказался на Уране, плаваю в его атмосфере, в водороде и гелии. Пытаясь пошевелиться и почувствовать его, у меня ничего не получается. Я словно маленькая льдинка, которой не дано ничего чувствовать на ощупь в принципе. Мысли текут медленно и вяло, и у меня нет сил на то, чтобы о чём-то волноваться.

Пытаюсь открыть глаза, но что-то будто заставляет их оставаться закрытыми. Передо мной нет абсолютно ничего, и от этого хотя бы спокойнее, ведь я уже так давно не чувствовал блаженства от сна без сновидений. Мне бы остаться здесь навсегда, стать тёмной материей, скреплять собой космические тела, кружить их в танце галактик, словно карусель. Мне бы стать реликтовым излучением, ощущать, каково это быть остатками Большого взрыва, знать секреты мироздания.

Побывать в чёрной дыре, коснуться всех звёзд, дотянутся до края Вселенной.  
Мне кажется, что я заново рождаюсь.

А потом куда-то падаю.

Бух. Я приземляюсь на такой же холодный пол.

Инстинктивно мне хочется свернуться в клубок, хочется попасть обратно в блаженную холодную невесомость. Но глаза больше не закрываются.

Я медленно сквозь адскую слабость в теле поднимаюсь, оглядываюсь. Высокий потолок заставляет задрать голову, отыскать конец чудных колонн, светящихся холодным бирюзовым. Вообще всё здесь светится бирюзовым, словно играет на контрастах с галрийским кораблём.

Я испуганно дергаюсь, вспоминая о том, что произошло.

— Кит? — я оглядываюсь ещё раз, будто он может прятаться где-то за этими колоннами.

Мне отвечает тихий звук открывающегося шлюза.

Я замираю.

Она что-то угрюмо читает в своём планшете и волочит по полу ноги. Она носит всё те же круглые очки, всё так же неаккуратно стрижет волосы. Она всё такая же маленькая.

— Кэти? — зову на выдохе. Мне кажется, что я ещё не проснулся. Потому что она выглядит точно такой же, какой я её запомнил.

Она мгновенно поднимает взгляд, и её глаза расширяются. И в этот же момент я понимаю, что всё же есть в ней что-то изменившееся. Её глаза. Они теперь сияют гораздо, гораздо ярче.

— Лэнс! — она прыгает мне на шею и громко смеётся. — Как же я рада тебя видеть, боже, ты не представляешь! Ну, в смысле, видеть тебя в сознании! Ты такой идиотина, слышишь?! Какого хера в первую нашу встречу спустя два года ты решаешь, что лучший твой аутфит — это осколки челнока и куча крови, а?!..

Она тараторит всё, что приходит на ум, она ругается и матерится на меня, но больше не смеется, ведь я слышу, как она шмыгает носом, снова после этого громко ругаясь. Я утыкаюсь ей в макушку, крепко обнимаю, не в силах перестать улыбаться. За какие такие деяния мне преподнесён такой подарок судьбы понять не дано.

Да и не важно.

Кто-то нас вдвоём в охапку подхватывает, я открываю глаза и вижу рыдающего Ханка. Между нами кряхтит придавленная бедная Кэти, а потом снова смеется, и мы заливаемся хохотом вместе с ней, от чего всё напряжение словно рукой снимает.

— Авв, чувак, я так рад, что ты в порядке! — всё так же заливаясь крокодильими слезами протягивает Ханк.

Я пытаюсь заставить себя ровно дышать, ощущая, что в горле тоже собирается ком, а глаза начинает щипать.

— Я вернулся, ребят, — тихо проговариваю Ханку в плечо.

И больше засыпать не хочется.

Они чуть ли не тащат меня за руки вдоль коридоров, и мне остается выдавливать из себя приглушенные: «ого-о», ведь всего моего восторга просто не хватит для слов. Затащив меня в комнату, Ханк копошится в шкафу и вытягивает для меня одежду, ведь сейчас я одет в какой-то обтягивающий костюм. Толстовки его явно мне великоваты, но я не капризный и беру всё, что дают.

— Ну давай же быстрее, они ждут нас! — подгоняет нас за дверьми Кэти, и я зависаю на пару секунд.

— Кто ждёт?

— Вся наша команда и твой бойфренд, — с загадочной улыбкой отвечает Ханк, от чего мои щёки тут же начинают пылать.

— Я не… он не…

— Он очень беспокоился.

— Да говорю же…

— Каждые пять минут спрашивал, очнулся ли ты!

— Не бойфренд он мне!

— Я даже не сказал, кто это.

— Ну Ха-а-анк, — я роняю лицо в ладони и пытаюсь в них не закричать со стыда. Он хлопает меня по плечу и проводит из комнаты.

— Ладно, приятель, потом ты ведь всё обязательно расскажешь, да? — говорит он и хихикает всю дорогу вместе с Кэти.

Мы заходим в ещё один зал, только в этот раз здесь не тёмные стены и высокие колонны, а выведенное, судя по всему, на стенах изображение происходящего снаружи. Я отрываюсь от лилового солнца за облаками и встречаюсь с направленными на меня взглядами.

Кто-то тут же кидается обниматься, и по запаху я тут же понимаю, что это Кит. Я крепко стискиваю за его спиной руки, но он отлипает от меня, тут же разглядывает.

— Как ты? Ничего не болит? Раны все зажили? Может тебе лучше отдох-

— Господи, Кит, заткнись, — устало выдыхаю и накрываю ладонью его губы. Улыбаюсь его угрюмому взгляду. — Всё в порядке.

И заправляю прядь ему за ухо, как он мне недавно.

_Я здесь._

— Девочки, я снова плачу, — драматично утирает невидимые слёзы Кэти, заставляя нас вернуться к реальности.

Кит приподнимает уголки губ и отступает в сторону, давая мне разглядеть всех остальных.

Теперь мне страшна мысль о том, что я маленькая льдинка в бескрайнем космосе, что это всё может быть сном, моей отдушиной перед тем, как снова продолжить существование в холоде.

Всё моё прошлое, смотрящее до того на меня мёртвыми глазами, появляется передо мной в лице всех этих людей.

Я тут же салютую. Потому что передо мной никто иной как живой Такаши Широгане. Рядом с ним по левую руку стоит Адам, сложив руки на груди: взгляд его мягкий и грустный, когда я смотрю на него. По правую руку от Широ мне хмыкает полковник Айверсон.

— Вольно, кадет, — говорят одновременно все они втроём, после чего недоуменно друг с другом переглядываются и искренне улыбаются.

— Я словно опять в Гарнизоне, ей богу, — хмыкает Айверсон, а я боковым зрением замечаю, что Кит расслаблен. Полковник действительно на нашей стороне, теперь я уверен.

Ко мне неуверенно подходит беловолосая девушка, и я тут же узнаю в ней альтеанские черты. Она расправляет плечи, ровным голосом приветствует:

— Здравствуй, Лэнс. Я принцесса Аллура с планеты…

— Альтея! Альтея, да? — я не могу перестать улыбаться. Она кивает, явно довольная моей осведомлённостью.

— Коран Иеронимус Уимблтон Смит, — потягивает мне руку из неоткуда появившийся второй альтеанец, но с рыжими волосами и довольно экспрессивными усами, — я почетный советник принцессы.

Я киваю, проговаривая тихое «здрасьте».

— Тебя нашли в очень тяжёлом состоянии. Мы думали, ты не выживешь, — продолжает Аллура. — Но, судя по всему, всё обошлось.

Я снова отвлекаюсь на небо.

— А что… что случилось с Землёй?

— Мы спасли её! — счастливо кричит Ханк. — Спасли-спасли! Бах! Бабах! Всех их раскидали, да!

— Вы?

— Ну да!

Я медленно моргаю, пытаясь понять, как это вообще возможно.

— Они — команда Вольтрона, — просвещает меня Кит.

— Так это вы! Вы тут главные копы! — я восхищённо гляжу на Кэти с Ханком. 

— Слышал, вы классно задницы плохим парням надираете.

— А то, — Кэти показывает большой палец.

К нам подходит Широ. Я раскрываю было рот, словно хочу что-то сказать, но понимаю, что в голове сейчас столько всего, что даже одного слова не выловить. Я не моргаю, разглядываю его шрам на носе и поседевшую челку.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, Лэнс, — он жмёт мне руку, и я тут же замечаю, что это протез. От которого, на удивление, рукопожатие не кажется менее мягким.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, сэр.

— Просто Широ.

— Просто Широ, — киваю, чувствуя, как меня ещё более переполняет восторг.  
Сейчас хочется всех до смерти заобнимать, расцеловать и закричать на весь мир о том, насколько же я рад, что они все здесь.

Я определённо не заслужил всего этого, но мне так плевать, честно. Сейчас ничего не мешает мне дышать, ничего не кольнёт неприятно в затылке: я взаправду заново родился. На глазах снова выступают слёзы. Слёзы счастья.

— Добро пожаловать в Замок Львов, — с улыбкой проговаривает принцесса.

*

— Ты ведь полетишь с нами? — спрашивает Кэти, отвлекая меня от созерцания Замка.

Я выдыхаю, гляжу себе под ноги, глупо улыбаясь.

— Конечно, — отвечаю, витая всё ещё в облаках.

Разворачиваясь лицом к заходящему солнцу, виднеются поодаль Широ, Адам и Айверсон, рассказывающие что-то уже успевшим съехаться на это злосчастное поле репортёрам.

Всё вокруг разбитое, разгромленное, но вызывающее спокойствие. От того, что всё то, от чего мы бежали с Китом, закончилось. Я вдыхаю полной грудью воздух, ощущаю, как он оседает морозом в лёгких.

Мне не было нужды просить Кита научить меня дышать. Я всегда был в состоянии сделать это сам. Переступив через страхи, отпустив нагромоздившуюся обиду. Приняв, что некоторые вещи уже не изменить. И поняв, что многие ещё есть шанс исправить.

Поэтому я приобнимаю Кэти за плечи и мысленно клянусь больше никогда всё это не отпускать.

— С вами хоть на край Вселенной.

Она цепляется за мою талию и смеется мне в плечо.

— Точно, а львиц хочешь наших глянуть? — Кэти хватает мою ладонь и тащит за Замок.

Они не такие большие, как Аллуры космический корабль, но выглядят не менее завораживающе. Она порывается что-то сказать, но Ханк окликает её, энергично машет руками.

— Чёрт, ладно, всё потом, сейчас дел будет невпроворот, сам понимаешь… Но я всё-всё тебе покажу и расскажу, обещаю! — убегая кричит она и чуть не врезается в вышедшего за Ханком Кита.

Когда он проходит мимо них, увидев меня, они оба мне подмигивают и снова хихикают, убегая, от чего я снова ощущаю жар на щеках.

— У тебя шумные друзья, — хмыкает Кит, останавливаясь и тоже осматривая пять здоровых робокошек, которые, словно хомячки, сидят в огромных прозрачных шарах, не позволяющих никому, кроме владельцев, приблизиться.

— Вы подружитесь, не волнуйся.

— Думаешь? — он как-то горько улыбается. Кит — одиночка. Он не привык иметь кучу друзей, но я уверен, что мы оба сможем это исправить.

— Нет, дурачок, _знаю_.

Я прикрываю глаза и мягко целую его в губы, тут же ощущая, как в желудке у меня плодятся бабочки. Губы у него сухие-сухие, но такие тёплые.

— Знаешь, нам даже необязательно лететь снова на Альтею, чтобы понять мои чувства. Потому что я знаю, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Кит улыбается и целует в лоб, мягко поглаживая по плечу. Осколки Лэнса МакКлэйна, осевшие давным-давно где-то на дне, медленно всплывают, склеиваются одна за одной воедино.

— Пойдём, поможем собрать припасы для Замка.

— Ты иди. Я сейчас буду.

Он слышит, как буря в моей голове теперь стала лёгким прохладным ветерком, и наконец по-настоящему успокаивается. Морщинка между бровей разглаживается, плечи медленно опускаются, а в глазах плещется облегчение и бесконечная нежность.

Когда он мягко проводит ладонью по моему предплечью и трусцой направляется к разгребающей ящики команде, я не чувствую больше той тягостной боли, не приходит на ум мысль о том, что Кит уйдет и пропадёт навсегда.

Я разворачиваюсь ко львицам. Не могу их чётко разглядеть из-за энергетических барьеров, потому медленно иду вдоль каждой, стараясь зацепиться за мельчайшие детали. Меня будто что-то, кто-то зовёт, направляет.

Когда я добираюсь до синей львицы, то радостно улыбаюсь. Я не заметил, когда у неё пропал барьер, и вся изящная конструкция красуется передо мной, облитая солнечным красноватым светом. С открытым ртом я гляжу вверх на её величественную морду, такую огромную, что и не верится теперь, что кто-то этой штукой управляет. Я начинаю пятиться: хочу посмотреть на неё издали.

И тут львица опускается на землю, кладёт передо мной голову. Я от неожиданности ойкаю, отступаю на пару шагов. Но потом уверенно приближаюсь, вспоминая, что она защищает Вселенную, она защитила Землю. Она замечательная.

Я становлюсь на носочки, тянусь к её носу, завороженно касаюсь его кончиками пальцев.

Глаза синей львицы загораются.


End file.
